It Was You
by jedinite
Summary: (Swan Queen) This story is set a little in the future. Not canon with season 4 finale. Cruella and Maleficient are gone, and Emma and Regina team up to defeat Rumple. After Regina risks herself for the town, it's up to Emma to save her, setting in motion some unexpected discoveries.
1. Chapter 1

**It Was You**

"What happened?" Snow crumpled down beside the motionless figure of the former mayor of Storybrooke. She quickly took hold of one hand, and frantically searched for a pulse with the other.

Ruby's eyes were filled with tears. "She saved me," was all she could utter, tears cracking her voice as she stared at the Queen's lifeless body.

Snow frantically slid her hand over Regina's chest and began to sob as the steady beats below her hand could not be felt. "No," she whispered gravelly, knowing deep in her own chest that Regina was gone.

"She sacrificed herself for me," Ruby managed to say, before turning completely around and gripping harshly at the ground, letting the dirt fill her hands with anger as she yelled out in pain to the night's sky.

Snow swallowed hard as she wiped at the tears that flowed down her cheeks. "She sacrificed herself for all of us…she saved us all." She tried to comfort her friend by putting a soothing hand on Red's shoulder.

James and Henry came rushing over just in time to hear Ruby's loud screeching howl. "What…what is it?" Was all the Prince could manage to breathe as he stumbled down by his wife and saw her shaking her head at him. He knew immediately that the Queen had perished in the fight, and his arms automatically wrapped Snow up in a tight embrace.

"She saved us," Snow whimpered into his strong shoulder.

Henry stood with wide eyes staring down at his mother's body, too much in shock to do anything else until his grandmother gripped his hand. "Go to her Henry, you might be the only one who can save her," she whispered in the young man's ear.

"How?" Henry finally whispered in a wet, emotional voice.

"True love's kiss, Henry. She saved you once, now you save her," Snow explained in a shaky voice, hoping that her grandson was indeed the answer.

Henry finally sucked in a huge breath like he'd been holding it the entire time and kneeled down beside his mother. He whispered his fingers across Regina's brow to sweep the fallen locks that covered it away. "Please come back," he sniffed. "Please," he begged, his voice rough. He moved in and gently placed his lips to her brow just like she did for him throughout his entire life.

Moments passed, no blinding light, no rushing of air encased them. Only the silence and an occasional creak from the branches that swayed in the soft breeze overhead.

After an immeasurable amount of time had passed, Henry slid back from his haunches, collapsed against the hard ground and began to cry. "Nooooooo."

Robin Hood and Emma finally made it through the clearing to see them huddled together, and instantly the Savior knew something bad had happened. She could hear the muffled sounds of cries, and deep in her heart she knew something was wrong as soon as the war with Rumple and his unending means to take over the world was over. It made her sick inside and she ran as hard as she could, not wanting to believe what her own heart told her.

The moment she made her way over to her family the sight of Regina's lifeless body lying on the cold ground gripped her already aching heart. "Oh god no," she breathed, as tears burned heavily in her throat. She watched as Robin fell upon Regina, slipping his arms under her body and lifting her up against him as he sobbed against the Queen's limp body.

"Regina," he choked through his desperate cries. "You can't… no… I love you… please fight this."

Suddenly Snow blinked her tears away and nudged the bandit hard. "Robin, kiss her," she shouted.

He abruptly sucked in fits of air as he finally understood what Snow was trying to tell him. It didn't work when he tried to save his wife when she was in a frozen coma, but then again that wasn't really Marian. Now he would try anything to save this woman who he was clinging hopelessly to now. "Regina," he whispered, as a new round of tears formed in his eyes. "Come back to me; I love you," he said clearly and slipped his lips against Regina's cold ones.

Again the earth was quiet, and again only the motion of rushing leaves against the cool night's breeze made their appearance. No shimmering of light pulsated through the air and no gasping of breath spewed from Regina's non-moving chest.

No true love would bring her back; Regina was dead and there wasn't anything anyone could do but sit there and watch Robin cry harder against the Queen's chest as Henry sobbed against his knees. Ruby flung wet balls of clay against a nearby tree as Emma's weak legs finally crashed to the ground as the reality that Regina was not coming back hit her. She missed her chance to tell her… to tell her all the things she felt for her friend… things that stayed hidden away in her own heart.

Snow saw the distress in her daughter and crawled across the small space that separated them. She slid her arms around her, crushing their bodies tightly together as she comforted her only daughter. "I should have told her," Emma cried against her mother's shoulder.

"I think she knew; that's why she sacrificed herself so we could live. She really is a hero Emma."

"She didn't get her happy ending, Mom. Robin just came back, and then this damn thing with Rumple…." Emma sobbed, inhaling a shuddering breath and feeling lightheaded as she fell against Snow's arm, once again not able to finish her thoughts.

"I know sweetie, but you have to realize she died a hero, not the Evil Queen," Snow tried to soothe, running a hand over Emma's blonde hair.

The Savior shook her head and suddenly shoved herself from her mother's tender embrace. "No this isn't the way it's supposed to end," she snapped angrily, and moved past Snow to get to Regina's body that was still being embraced by Robin. "Did anyone try CPR?" Emma fretted angrily.

Snow's forehead crumbled. "CPR? What is this CPR you speak of?"

"Oh my god, are you shitting me?" Emma spat.

The Savior just pushed Robin away so she could get better access to Regina's body. "Regina," she pleaded with a heartfelt breath. "You are not supposed to die; it is not your time yet!" she demanded. "Do you hear me?" Grief and pain swelled deep in her chest as she stared down into Regina's face; if she didn't know better she'd have just thought she was sleeping. _I'm the Savior, I'm the one who is supposed to give you all of your happy endings, it was my sacrifice to make, not yours._ She frantically pulled the Queen's head back so she could blow air into her mouth, then ever so softly slipped her lips over Regina's and began to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation when….

A flash of the brightest of lights flew across them in a blinding array, followed by a strong blast of wind that flew around them. Then the very next second, everything went silent, not even the rustling of overhead leaves could be heard. Emma blinked a few times and regained her balance. Completely unaware of what had just happened, she went back down and began to place her hands over the Queen's heart to give her CPR…

When suddenly a slight moan fell from the crimson red lips and the brunette's head moved. "Oh my god," Emma gasped, in shock from what she was seeing. She cried as she pulled Regina close to her, tucking her face into the side of the Queen's neck shedding more tears then before. "It worked."

"Em…mmma," Regina rasped, feeling completely overwhelmed by being held so close to the Savior. She could feel her body shake with uncontrollable sobs as the blonde's arms held her tightly.

Gasps rang out above her and she turned weakly to see what was going on, her eyes locking with frozen blue eyes. "Regina," Snow whispered in a squeak. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Sorry to…" she cleared her throat. "To disappoint you," Regina barely breathed, still being smothered by Emma's body.

"Mom!" Henry shouted in excitement and crushed himself against her as well.

"Henry." Regina managed to finally get the strength to push Emma away and wrap a weak arm around her son.

Emma sucked in her bottom lip and more tears threatened to fall as she watched Henry cry with joy at having his mother back. Tears of relief filled the small group, yet they were stunned at how the Savior just woke up the Evil Queen, and everyone knew it was with true loves kiss, not CPR. "Ma," Henry's voice cracked as he pulled away from the mother he was holding to look at the other. "You did it," he said happily.

Regina's brow furrowed in confusion but she didn't have time to dwell on it before Henry pulled her back in for another bone crushing hug. "Mom," he muttered against her shoulder. "Don't ever do that again."

"Yes Henry," she replied to her son without really knowing what she had done. She pulled away to kiss his forehead and that's when she noticed the man standing over her who had finally found his way back to her. "Robin?"

He kneeled down beside her and tried to hold back his tears as he pulled Regina in to hug her. "I knew you'd be too stubborn to die on us," he breathed in a wet whisper.

Regina felt dizzy and groaned as she rubbed at her chest; tingles of an odd warmth flew around her heart and it confused her. She tried to get to her feet, but before she could Robin lifted her up and began to carry her. "No walking today, Your Majesty," he said, trying to be a gentleman. "I know a place where we can get warm," he informed the group, and was thankful when Regina didn't fight him. She moved her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his firm chest as they began the track through the cold dark woods.

Once they reached the little cottage, Robin gently laid Regina on the small bed and carefully placed a warm blanket around her. "There," he smiled softly. "This will help."

Regina couldn't help her wicked smile. "You know what else would help?"

"A fire?" Robin responded curtly, as he pulled away.

The brunette shook her head but her smile remained. "No," she drawled slowly, and tugged on Robin's hand pulling him back to her. "Body heat," she purred. "Come here; I missed you."

Robin sighed as he closed his eyes and took a few more steps away from her. He wanted to give in and hold Regina and kiss her and love her just like he had dreamed about for months. His jaw clenched as he fought his desire to ignore what he had witnessed in the woods… what truly happened. "I really need to go."

Regina quickly got out of bed and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, I know it's been awhile for us, but I thought about you everyday."

Robin squeezed Regina's hand that was still over his chest. "I thought about you, too."

"Then come here and warm me up."

"Regina, I need to go. I uh, I need to find Roland."

"Now? It's dark and it's miserably cold outside. Maybe you should wait until morning."

Robin finally turned and faced the Queen. "I'll be fine, and I'm…" getting too choked up to finish, he had to clear his throat. He cupped Regina's cheek tenderly. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Robin, what is it?" Regina picked up on the worry in the bandit's eyes. "Something's wrong I know it."

"I need to find my son and make sure he is fine."

"There is something else going on here and I demand you tell me," Regina bit.

Tears filled Robin's eyes and he moved in to kiss Regina on the lips, but at the last second he shifted and kissed her forehead. "I do love you." And just like that, he slipped out of the room and out of the small cottage in the woods.

Baffled beyond anything Regina could comprehend, she slowly sat back down on the bed, but before she could ponder on it much longer, Henry ran up the stairs.

"Mom," he breathed with a smile as he sat down next her. "You wanna come downstairs? Grandpa has got a fire going."

Regina exhaled, trying to get herself together after the brief encounter with Robin that made no sense. _Maybe Zelena messed him up more than I thought. _"He did huh," she barely made out.

Henry put a caring hand on top of his mother's. "I saw that Robin left; I guess he told you."

Regina narrowed in sharply at her son. "Uh yeah, he needs to find Roland."

Henry blinked. "Yeah, um… uh… so you want to come downstairs? Or do you need to rest?"

"I'll be down in a minute," she half smiled, half frowned at her son.

"Mom, you were amazing. You saved everyone." His voice was hoarse as he flung his arms around his mother's neck. "I love you and I'm so glad you didn't die."

Regina hugged him back and the tears continued to fill her eyes. "I love you Henry, and I'll admit I'm glad I didn't die too."

Henry drew back and peered into his mother's eyes. "Seriously, how are you feeling?"

"I admit I'm a little tired, but honestly, for being a dead person, I feel really good."

Henry continued to smile as he pulled further away. "Must have been in the kiss."

Regina gave Henry an odd look. "Kiss?"

"Yeah, duh Mom." He moved across the room to start down the small stairs. "You know the whole true loves kiss can bring back anyone," he winked at his mom. "Come down and get warm, plus Grandma says she and Rubes are cooking us some Enchanted Forrest stew," he said over his shoulder as he went down to help Charming with the fire.

"True love's kiss; and now Robin seemed like he couldn't get away from me fast enough."

…..

"Hey," Emma yelled as she ran after the bandit. "Where you going?"

Robin's eyes slid shut as he inhaled a deep breath. "I need to be with my son," he informed the Savior, but didn't look back.

"And you need to be with Regina."

He took another deep breath. "Emma, I can't," Robin voiced softly.

Emma finally came face to face with the thief. "Yes you can. I don't understand how you can leave her when you know as well as I do that Roland is safe."

Robin's nostrils flared as he swallowed. "I can't Emma; it's too hard."

"You love her and she loves you. What's hard about that?"

"It won't last," he snapped. "And I won't subject her to any more pain."

"You're her soul mate," she argued back, coming into his personal space.

Robin shook his head at her. "And you're just fooling yourself Emma; we both know what happened out there. I didn't bring her back," he rasped.

"It was CPR," Emma fumed, throwing her hands in the air.

Robin snorted and continued to shake his head at the Savior. "And I know better, hell deep down…. you do too."

"Robin," Emma snarled. "Just go back there and love her and believe that it was CPR; it does work you know."

His eyes began to tear up. "Not bringing someone back when you barely pressed your lips to hers. Admit it Emma, you are her true love." He slightly smiled as he blew out a rush of air. "I see it now, and it makes total sense."

"And you're delusional; you're talking nonsense. You're just scared," Emma tried, yet the ache in her chest indicated he was right.

"Now who is the one that is scared? Emma, you need to accept this. It's what is written for both of you."

"We captured the author and this is not the happy ending he told us."

Robin shrugged. "Well, I just witnessed true love's magic in its purist form. How can I compete with that?"

Emma growled. "You don't have to. I am not her true love, it was CPR," she explained, her voice now louder with frustration.

"The longer you believe that, then the longer YOU will be the one that causes her pain. Not I, Emma," Robin exhaled. His eyes finally released the tears he had held back as long as he could and they slipped down his cheeks. "Please take care of her. She is a wonderful woman that deserves happiness," he whispered, and then disappeared into the night.

…..

"I wonder how Regina took the news," Snow said quietly to Red as they cut up the rabbit they had caught.

Ruby's eyebrows rose. "Well, the place hasn't burned down yet, so that's good news, right?"

Snow sighed a breath of relief. "That's true, but probably because Henry is up there with her."

Ruby nodded in agreement and then nudged Snow's side. "Speaking of THE news, how are you dealing with all of this?"

Snow rubbed at her brow and sighed again. "I can't deny it. I can try to, and then it would be a lie. I can't do that again, and I won't lie again. Lies just find a way back and hurt the ones you love the most. All I want is for Emma to be happy, and if Regina is her true love, then who am I to disagree with that. It's shocking," she exhaled. "I will admit that. But if you think about it, it does actually make perfect sense." Her brow furrowed slightly as she thought about everything the two women have endured together.

"I agree with you. In fact, I always had this thought about those two, but never did I think true love."

Snow gathered the meat and dropped it into a pan. "You thought about them?" she asked, as her eyebrow rose slightly with curious interest.

"Oh you know, I mean…uh how can you not think about those two together?" Her lips twisted in a tiny grin as her cheeks grew crimson.

Snow's head fell forward as her eyes grew wide. "Oh my…." she gulped.

Ruby's shoulders slowly rose up in a shrug. "Whaaat…I can; I'm not her mother or her daughter."

Snow's mouth fell open to say something, but snapped closed when the cottage door opened loudly as Emma stomped inside with an angry huff, falling onto the dusty old sofa. "Emma, are you alright?" Charming asked, as he slowly took a spot by her.

"Not really," she muttered, avoiding looking at him by keeping her eyes on the flames in the hearth.

"What's wrong?"

Emma finally dared to give him a sideways glance then rolled her eyes. "Oh geez, Dad, I wonder," she mocked.

"Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything."

Emma groaned and dropped her weary head into her hand, and was relieved when Henry clamored down the stairs. "Hey Ma," his voice scratched, as he made his way over by his birth mother. "Mom is awake; you should go up and see her."

Emma gave him a hard look and then softly closed her eyes as she inhaled a quiet, calming breath. "Uh, no; I don't think she wants to see me right now."

Henry eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why not, you are her…"

Before Henry could finish his thought, Emma jumped to her feet and stopped him. "I am not; it was CPR. You know that."

Henry wanted to roll his eyes but instead his lips twisted into a haughty grin. "That was not CPR, Ma. I know, because it has happened to me twice."

"Whatever Henry, just because you want to believe it doesn't make it so," she all but shouted.

Snow and Red finally made their way into the room and overheard their conversation. "Sweetie, don't yell at Henry; he wasn't the only one there. We were there too. As much as I don't like the fact that you are Regina's true…"

She didn't get to finish her thought because Emma silenced her by putting a hand over her mouth. "Don't you dare say that! It wasn't!" she growled quietly, as she glared at her mother. "It was CPR."

Snow only shook her head slowly at her daughter. "Emma," James began, but stopped when his daughter pointed at him angrily.

"Not you, too!"

Ruby finally took a breath of courage and a timid step toward the sheriff. "Think about it, Emma; it makes sense, the two of you."

Emma gritted her teeth together and unconsciously shook her head at all of them. "I will say this one last time…. It. Was. CPR," she barked, and then turned on her heel and stomped back outside, slamming the door behind her.

The four of them watched quietly at the closed door not sure what to say. "What's going on?"

All eyes in the room went wide except for Regina's as they turned to look at the Queen slowly making her way down the stairs. "Um," they all drew out slowly and then skittered off in every direction that was the farthest away from her.

Regina watched them all cower away from her and she knew something was going on. "Okay that's it, tell me now!" she demanded icily.

Henry slowly made his way back toward his mother. "Robin didn't tell you?" he gulped.

"Tell me what, Henry?"

"That it wasn't him who woke you up."

Regina blinked and then suddenly understood why Robin rushed away from her as her heart tripled its steady beat. "You, Henry?"

Henry scratched at his eyebrow and then slowly shook his head. "Not me."

"Henry?" Regina snapped harshly, yet her face was white with worry.

Henry swallowed again. "It was…it was….it was Ma. She's your true love."

Regina let the news settle around her. She knew deep in her heart that Henry would not lie to her, but the reality of it rattled her deeply, beyond anything she had ever felt before. She stood motionless, not even daring to breathe, then did the only thing she could think of… she cowardly teleported herself away, leaving behind a mist of purple in her wake.

"Well…uh… that went better than I thought it would," Henry said, as the others finally made their way back into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all of the great comments. And now…for Part 2_

**Part 2**

"Henry, where did she go?" Snow asked, wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"I told her and she…she just disappeared."

"Yeah, she does that," Snow shook her head.

Just then a mist exactly like the one that fell across the room seconds before came right back, and with it the former mayor of Storybrooke. "Oh no," Regina fretted angrily. "This isn't where I thought I was supposed to go." She fumbled awkwardly when she noticed all of the blank faces in the room.

"Regina," Snow tried softly. "Maybe you should just rest before you try that again. I mean you just went through a big ordeal."

The Queen did not like hearing that and glared. "I'm fine," she snapped, clenching her fists tightly at her sides.

"Hey it's okay; it's been a really long day," Snow soothed, her tone very delicate. "You have done a lot for all of us, so why don't you just sit down and relax and let us take care of you for a change."

A long uncomfortable silence fell around them until finally Henry gathered himself closer to his mother. He reached out and gently took her hand. "Please Mom, come sit down." He pulled her toward the same couch that the Savior had vacated only minutes before.

"Fine, but only for awhile."

Snow and Ruby stayed quiet and turned back to the small kitchen area; they didn't want to press their luck with Regina. She had just heard something shocking…really shocking… and this was huge that she actually didn't ignite them all and made burnt toast out of them.

Henry inhaled softly as he sat down by his mother. He remained quiet yet wanted to ask her what she was thinking, but thought better of it. Regina could read her son and groaned inwardly as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. "Spit it out Henry." Yet he remained quiet and pursed his lips as he shook his head. "Henry," she drawled bitterly. "Don't make me ask again; tell me what's on your mind."

"Mom," Henry began, but looked flustered as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "You don't think I lied to you, do you?"

Regina found she was grinding the back of her teeth as she watched her son's worried expression. "No, she replied quickly, and her heart skipped a beat with the knowledge of exactly what that meant. It meant that Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White, the Savior, was indeed her true love. Her stomach twisted painfully deep in her gut and she blew out a dizzy breath as she felt that damn heat around her heart again.

"Mom," Henry breathed, a worried breath and touched his mother's arm. "You okay?" he asked, noticing her pale features.

Her hand slid up and rested over her heart. "Just feeling a little overwhelmed," she replied, wincing back.

"Take a few deep breaths," Henry assuaged. "Here, let me get you some water."

Charming stood in the far corner and when Henry left the room, he decided to come to the woman trying to gather her breath on the sofa. "Hey," he said clearing his throat. "Are you alright?"

Regina squeezed at the migraine that was slamming at her temples, her eyes narrowed in on the Prince sharply. She hesitated a moment and contemplated if she even wanted to indulge in conversation with this man. "Well geez, do I look alright to you?" she mocked, her eyes dark.

"I know this has to be a lot for you to take in."

_This isn't happening_, Regina thought, as she stared at her son's grandfather. "I have no idea what you are talking about," she lied, hoping that he would just back off.

"Oh uh," Charming made a face that caused Regina to smirk with pride and almost start to feel better… well almost. "I mean," he exhaled a breath and the brunette knew he was summoning all of his courage.

Regina mused for a moment then couldn't handle another moment of it. "Save it," she hissed and held her hand up to stop him. "I don't need some idiot lecturing me, not now."

Charming sighed. "I wasn't going to lecture you. I witnessed something, and yes it shocked me. But I'm not going to lie and pretend it didn't happened, because it did. And you are alive, Regina, because of my daughter. Yes I can be an idiot, but even I know what this means," he said, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. "And so this is when I say…. don't hurt my daughter Regina," he firmly announced then walked away.

"Like you never did that, or that bird singing wife of yours," Regina muttered under breath, getting the last word in even though she doubted he even heard her.

Yet, he did hear her. "What was that?" he snipped, aggravation edged in his tone.

"I haven't hurt her, in fact I saved her," she defended with a hard scowl, rising from the couch. "You and that wife of yours are the ones that about lost your daughter. I was the one that pulled her out of the darkness and brought the light back into her eyes."

He scoffed. "You? Ha! That was Henry." He knew she was right, but he just couldn't get over the fact that the woman who held him in a dungeon for weeks and tried to kill the love of his life, was now the true love of his daughter.

"Well if so, it wasn't you or Snow. You two about lost her forever to Rumple and the life of evil forever."

"Don't you dare!" Charming spat.

"Don't you dare!" Regina retorted.

"If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here."

"Well then I'd say we are even now, aren't we."

A loud slamming of door jarred the two apart. "What's going on here?" Emma stomped in with a glare.

Regina gulped and Charming spun away only to turn into his wife who had a matching glare that matched her daughter's. "Yes, I have to ask that as well." Snow narrowed at James then turned to see if Regina would give her any answers.

"I'm done here," Regina huffed, and then moved the opposite way from the blonde even though it was longer. "I need to rest." Her voice dropped and became softer, and she avoided eye contact with the Savior as she started up the stairs.

"Regina," Emma's voice was soft, and she didn't have to be in the room to understand what was going on. _The idiots must have told her._

Regina held her hand up and stopped her and she fell silent for moment. "Let's just say we are even now, Miss Swan," she whispered, her voice gravelly.

Emma nodded slowly. "I agree, and I will remind everyone here that it was just CPR that brought you back."

Regina felt relieved, yet her heart suddenly felt like it was being gripped by a warm hand and she knew exactly who held it. "CP…" she went to say, then just shook it off and continued up the stairs, and that's when she heard everyone in the other room groan at the same time.

"IT WAS NOT CPR!"

Regina's hand flew to her chest as she flopped down on the old mattress. "I can't stay here," she quietly spoke to herself.

"Mom," Henry came in and set the water down on the nearby stand. "You and Emma really need to talk."

"We did talk, and it seems like we are on the same page."

"Mom," Henry sighed. "So that's it? You're both just want to act immature and go with the whole CPR story?"

"So did Emma actually kiss me?" Regina asked, yet grimaced at hearing how her voice just sounded, and now she didn't really want to know if the Savior actually locked lips with her own.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "It was CPR right?" he shrugged. "I'm going to let you get some rest."

"Henry," Regina called after him, but he only smiled and scampered back down the stairs.

"It was only CPR," Regina murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

….

One week later Regina sat in her mansion bored as hell. She was no longer the mayor, Henry was back in school, and the town of Storybrooke was actually quiet for a change. She avoided most of the town people, especially the two idiots, but mostly she avoided a certain blonde. She still hadn't heard from Robin; she knew he was there because Henry told her that Roland was now going to school as well.

Disappointed, Regina gave up trying to watch her favorite soap when she realized that nobody in their right mind could be that stupid. "Seriously, wouldn't you know you're not kissing the love of your life but rather some imposter look a like?" _Surely I'd know if Emma kissed me, right? I would know the difference and I most certainly would know if Emma kissed me, especially if it was True Love's Kiss. Yes, yes I would. So it really was CPR. Yes, CPR, that's it_, she assured herself, but the pain around her heart told her otherwise. She decided that an afternoon nap would be good and was just about to head up to her room but the loud knocking on the door made her groan and she headed that way instead. As soon as she opened the door she wasn't prepared for who she saw there.

"Regina."

"Go away."

Snow stood her ground. "Please, can I come in? We need to talk."

"No, go away," she grouched, and began to shut the door on the other woman.

Snow pushed it back opened. "I need your help."

"I don't want to help, I just want to go up and take a nap."

"Regina," Snow exhaled with a frown. "Please."

"Fine," Regina relented, and left the door open and turned on her heel. "But if this is about what happened a week ago, then you can turn around right now and leave."

"No," Snow replied softly as she shut the Queen's front door. "This is about you coming back and being our Mayor again."

Regina halted her steps and fell frozen in place. She swallowed the painful lump that suddenly appeared in her throat and took a deep breath as she turned around. "What the hell?" she fired.

Snow held her hands up as a peace offering. "I can't do it, I am just going to admit that I suck. And the job is yours if you want it. In fact, I already talked to the entire town and they all agree with me that you do a better job."

"Well yeah, of course I do," Regina stated matter of factly, with a cocky expression on her face. "I'm surprised there was even a question about that."

"So you'll do it?"

Regina's head slowly fell in disbelief. "This is a joke right?"

Snow shook her head. "I wouldn't joke about this. Seriously, do you know how degrading it is for me to come here and ask you to be the Mayor again? Not to mention telling you I suck at it."

"Huh," slipped from Regina's lips. "I suppose you're right, and I do like you groveling," she smirked, and pointed to the floor with her perfectly manicured finger and Snow immediately understood exactly what the other woman wanted.

"I'm not kneeling, Regina. If you don't want to be Mayor then I guess Whale will get the job," she countered with a bubbly smile.

"Over my dead body," Regina snapped.

Snow's smile deepened. "So is that a yes?"

Regina's eyebrow slowly arched and she couldn't contain her smile. "Well played, Snow, well played."

…..

The next week flew by for Regina as she now was the Mayor of Storybrooke yet again. It wasn't long when she had to agree that Snow did indeed suck at her job. She had lots of paperwork to do and a lot of managing to try to fix off of Snow's blunders. _How is it possible to mess it up this much in only a few months?_ Now it was Friday and she was due to have a meeting with none other than with the town's Sheriff. She inhaled a breath and peered up at the clock and knew that Miss Swan would be arriving at any moment. "I can't do this," she whispered to herself. "It's just Emma. We are friends, so this isn't a big deal."

Her office door swung open and her heart crashed to the bottom of her stomach anticipating what she was going to find as soon as she looked up.

"Hey Regina," Charming said, as he took his seat in front of her.

"Where is our Sheriff, Deputy?" Regina asked professionally.

"Uh, she said she had something more pressing to do. So the sooner you're ready to get this meeting started, the sooner I can get out of here." James stated. He didn't want to be here any more than Emma did.

Regina quietly groaned and pretended to sort the papers in front of her. "Sounds good to me," she conceded, as she quickly went through town security and listened as James caught her up on things she missed when she was no longer the Mayor.

….

Snow was just done ordering her and her husband's dinner when the bell chimed on the door of the diner. She looked up in time to lock eyes with her daughter. Things between them were still patchy, but they were slowly getting things back to where they were before Maleficent and Cruella showed up. "Emma," Snow greeted with a smile. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting with Regina?"

Emma sighed dramatically as she dropped heavily into the booth opposite her mother. "I made Dad go."

"You what? Why?"

"I uh, well I had other things to do," she said casually, and began to study the menu in front of her.

Snow narrowed in on her daughter. "Like what?"

"Like well…" she paused, her lips pursed like she was deep in thought. "Oh like what I'm going to put on my cheeseburger."

"Oh Emma," Snow chastised, shaking her head at her daughter. "You are avoiding."

"Avoiding? Who am I avoiding?" She asked, but didn't look up.

"You know exactly who you are avoiding."

"Whateves," Emma remarked, and was thankful for Red's interruption.

"Hey Emma, so I know you're going to order a cheeseburger but what else can I get you?"

Snow gazed over at Ruby. "She's still avoiding."

Red snorted. "Seriously Emma, if it was just CPA then why are you avoiding her?"

Emma slammed her menu down. "I'm not avoiding, so you both shush it or I'm going to avoid you both. "She snarled and then narrowed in on the waitress. "And it was CPR as in Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation. Not CPA as in an accountant. God, I need to train all you fairy tale folk in some serious first aid."

Snow groaned at her daughter. "Very mature Emma; and we know what CPR is."

"Oh let me guess, afterwards you went home and Googled it."

"I did…"Snow knew better then to lie to her daughter. "Fine I Googled it."

"Ok, now can we let it go pleeeeeasse," Emma begged. "And I promise I'm not avoiding our dear Mayor."

"If that were true, then my husband would be here eating with me and you would be in a meeting with Regina."

Emma gave her mother a face. "I said drop it and let me eat my burger in peace."

"Fine, but when you're finished, you are going over there."

"What for? Dad is taking care of it so there is no need for me to go over there." Snow only could shake her head at her. "Why are you shaking your head?"

"I have no words. If you want to go on pretending, then go on and pretend."

"I'm not pretending," the Savior deflected.

"Oh okay, then answer me this."

Emma leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms. "Shoot."

"Where is Hook? In fact, I can't even recall how long it's been since I've seen him."

"We've been on a break, you know that. In fact we've been on a break for a long time now."

Snow let out a long exasperated sigh. "Oh Emma, I really wish you would just accept it."

Emma had heard enough and she couldn't take it a second longer she suddenly shoved the menu away and jumped out of her seat. "And I wish you both would accept that it was CPR," she spat angrily, and brushed by Ruby and was out of the diner before either woman could say a word.

They both rolled their eyes and shrugged. "It was soooooo not…. CPR."

Ruby then looked back over at Snow. "CPR …right?" She asked, making sure she said it right this time, which only made them both giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Another tedious week went by for Regina; she still couldn't believe how bad of a mess Snow left behind in the mayor's office. She groaned as she stretched back into her chair. Her muscles were sore as she moved her neck back and forth. "God I could use a massage." She tried to relieve some of the tension in her neck by rubbing it herself but it didn't help, so she got up and walked around her desk and peered out of the window. She was thankful that this job ended back in her lap because it helped to distract her. She took a deep breath and clenched her teeth as that pesky Sheriff once again filled her thoughts. "It was CPR," she huffed, with hands on her hips. "So why is it bothering me?" Her hand instantly fell against her chest right above her heart. "Damn heartburn," she mumbled to herself and then realized it was past noon and she still hadn't had anything to eat.

Her lips twisted into somewhat of a smirk and then she did something she hadn't dared to do in weeks. "That's it, I got to know." Her wrist flipped and she disappeared in a poof of purple.

Within seconds Regina appeared in the woods just outside of town. Her stomach churned slightly, but her body didn't respond like it used to when her eyes would see him. Things had been strained between them when he didn't fight for her or for them, but chose to believe Zelena's lies instead_._ "Robin," she breathed, and his body immediately went rigid as he turned to face her.

"Regina," his voice was choked and she quickly recognized the pain in his eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"I had to see you," she replied weakly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine; it feels really good to be here again with my merry men," he commented politely. "And may I ask how are you fairing? I heard you are now mayor again?"

A tiny smile found its way to her lips. "I am, it's a nice distraction," she admitted. She decided to just tell Robin what she was feeling as she came closer to him. "I wanted to come sooner. Why….why …" her voice abruptly got choked up as dark eyes filled with tears. "Why are you avoiding me when you know how I feel about you?"

Robin took a moment closing his eyes for reassurance to do the honorable thing. "You know why," he whispered softly, opening them back up just in time to see the Queen's tears slowly trickle down her cheeks.

"Then you're foolish," her face suddenly hardened. "And you would choose to believe something idiotic, that didn't even happen, just so you don't have to be with me." She spewed her arms now crossed over her chest as she glared at the man.

Robin softly shook his head, his bottom lip trembling. "Oh Regina, I know you are hurting. But deep down you know it as well I as I do, and if we continue down that path," he frowned, as his own tears mirrored Regina's. "Then it's only going to hurt even more."

"So what." She tossed her hands in the air. "We just ignore all this, ignore what Tinkerbell told us?" she questioned sharply. "Do you really want to throw away our second chance over all this?"

He opened and closed his mouth, blinking as he looked to the ground and tried to compose himself. He wanted nothing more than to believe the fairy was right when she declared them soul mates. His arms ached to hold this woman and never let her go, regardless of what anyone else in the town had to say about it. But he couldn't; he was a man of honor and he knew it would all be a lie, because that night he witnessed a miracle and no matter how much he wanted to pretend it didn't happen, in his heart he knew the truth. "Regina," he said, as he stepped toward her and gently took her hand in his. "I think you know that what I'm saying is true, and it scares you; that's why you're lashing out at me. In time you will see that."

The Mayor rushed forward right into his personal space. "You clearly have lost your mind," she spat. "My sister sure did a number on you."

Robin slowly swallowed. "This has nothing to do with Zelena," he breathed quietly, as he stared her directly into her eyes. "And everything to do with True Love's Kiss."

Regina's nostrils flared and she pushed him away. "So be it," she snarled. "I will not beg." And then in a flash of violet she disappeared.

Robin blew his breath out and a moment later Lil John was beside him. "She didn't look happy at all."

"I know, and…"he cleared his throat as he tried to ignore the pain in his heart.

Lil John squeezed his shoulder; it was the only way he knew how to show comfort. "Are you sure about her and the Savior?" Robin only nodded slowly. "Damn, but in a way those two kind of make sense."

The prince of thieves turned his head at the large man and sighed. "Yeah, I don't want to admit it, but after what I saw that night I started to see that too." He patted his friend on the back. "Well let's get finished on gathering that wood for the town's bonfire, shall we?"

"Heck yes, because Grumpy has informed me he's bringing lots of his home brew."

….

Emma sat at the Sheriff's desk with her feet up as she rolled paper in her hands and tossing them a few feet away into the trashcan. "Six for six," she fist pumped. "Let's go for seven." She began to toss the paper up in the air when James came in and averted her eyes just enough to make her miss. "Oh man," she pouted. "Look what you made me do."

James wanted to roll his eyes. "That's all you been doing?" He looked over the huge paper sack of groceries at his daughter.

"I had a streak going on, mind you." She began to ruffle up some more paper and was about to throw it, when James sat the bag in between his daughter and the trash can. "I need you to run back to the store for me."

Emma's forehead scrunched. "What for?"

"I forgot the napkins."

"So, why do …"

"For the bonfire party tonight."

"I think people will be okay without napkins."

James gave his daughter a stern look. "Please, I got everything else."

Emma huffed as she dropped her feet from the desk and her boots loudly hit the floor. "Fine," she grunted and stood up.

"Thanks, and maybe after you can stopped by and make sure Regina comes," he said with a straight face, even though he had to fight hard to keep his lips from curling up.

"What?" Emma voiced, as her head started to shake no on its own accord.

"She's the guest of honor, well you both are. So it won't be the same if she doesn't show up."

"Who said I was coming."

"Emma," Charming sighed. "Please do this, if not for you or Henry, then for your mother and me, and for the rest of the town."

"Great," Emma murmured under breath. "But I'm not going over to Regina's," she said quietly as she began to leave the Sheriff's station.

Emma got into the squad car and headed to the grocery store. She knew she was going to have to see Regina sooner or later; it was a very small town after all. Just thinking about her would cause a fluttering in her chest and it always bothered her. "Damn it," she grimaced, fighting the urge to just drive off and forget the napkins and the party all together. "I'm not going," she said to herself as she walked into the store.

As she turned down the paper goods aisle she ran smack into Archie. "Emma," he exhaled as he fixed his glasses on his nose. "What is our lovely Sheriff, aka our Savior, up to?"

"Uh, I had to pick something up for my parents," she explained dryly.

"Oh yes, so I guess I'll see you tonight at the bonfire," he smiled excitedly.

"I don't think I will…"

Archie immediately recognized what Emma was about to say and cut her off. "Oh but your mother told me you and Regina are the guests of honor. In fact I just assumed you would be going with her."

Emma gritted her teeth, inhaling quietly. "Why is that?" she snapped.

"Because of the, well you know," he gulped and knew he needed to back off.

"No I don't know, and if you say anything but CPR I am going to…"

"Emma."

The blonde turned on her heel. "What?" she bit out at whomever was calling her name.

Snow gave her daughter a calming look. "What you doing here?" she managed softly.

"Dad told me you needed napkins," she griped, as she ripped a package off of the shelf and then tossed it into Snow's grocery cart.

"No, I told him I was getting those."

"God!" Emma threw her hands up. "You guys need to listen more."

Snow grinned. "Me? Emma you are the one who needs to listen."

Archie finally dared to interrupt. "I'm just going to let you guys go," he patted Emma's arm. "I'll see you later." He smiled and slowly pushed his cart down the aisle.

Emma groaned. "I gotta go." She went to leave but Snow held her back.

"Hey, don't forget to run by Regina's and make sure she has a ride to the bonfire."

Emma blinked at her. "Are you serious? She has her Mercedes." She just realized what she said and rolled her eyes. "Hell, she can just click her fingers and get there; she doesn't need me to hold her hand."

"Oh Emma," Snow despaired a frowning sigh. "You've got to stop pretending."

"I never pretend," the Savior replied knowingly. Her brow sharply narrowed in on her mother, then slowly a grin appeared. "Well except when I'm drunk and I pretend to be sober," she quirked, in a very smartass tone.

Snow's head fell and she rubbed a hand across her face. "Stop hiding then, you and I both know what happened. You need to accept this and admit what you obviously feel."

"And you need to back off," Emma hissed quietly.

Snow deeply sighed. "I'll make you a deal; I will back off and I swear I will not mention another word about the whole True Love thing if you do me a favor."

Emma wanted to leap for joy as she quickly snaked her hand out for her mother to shake, but then regretted it just as hastily Snow accepted it. "Deeeaaall," Emma croaked.

Snow's eyes lit up. "Go to Regina's and escort her to the party."

Emma didn't know if she should let her head should fall forward or toss it back with laughter, apparently it was too stunned to even move as she just stared at her. "Are you serious?" she whined.

"A deal is a deal, I've been told. Well as Rumple would always say."

Emma glared. "Are you sure you're my mother."

Snow softly cupped Emma's cheeks, and kissed her forehead. "I love you very much, and I just want you to be happy. Honey, I know with everything in me that if you would stop being stubborn for just two seconds, you'd see what we all now see."

Emma felt her heart plummet to her stomach at her mother's sincere words. "Mom," she groaned and Snow felt herself smile through her tears at Emma calling her mom again.

"Go, go get ready, so you can pick up your date. Wouldn't want you to be late," she winked playfully.

"Does Regina even know?"

Snow wanted to lie but yet again knew her daughter would know if she did. "Uh, no, but I did tell her about the party."

"Okay, then I can't go over there."

"Emma," Snow exhaled. "Stop being a coward, grow a pair, and go over there and see your friend. Since it was only CPR," she mocked.

"I'm not a coward," Emma stated and her lips quirked as she thought about what her mother just said to her. She was about to comment on, but Snow continued on.

"Then go get ready, and I expect you both to be there, no later than seven."

"You're so demanding," Emma griped. "And who is the Savior?"

"Don't play the Savior card with me young lady, I'm Snow White," the brunette teased. "Seriously, now go get ready." She shooed her daughter out of the aisle and went back to finish shopping, and Emma trudged back outside and went to get into her car. "Sorry Mom, but I am so not going over there." She opened her car door but got stopped.

"Hey Em," Belle greeted, with a huge smile. "You excited for tonight?"

"Not really," she said tightly.

Puzzlement weighed heavily on the Liberians brow. "Why not?"

"I'm not going."

Belle gasped. "But you and Regina are the guests of honor; you both have to be there."

Emma looked up at the sky that was now starting to turn pink as the sun drifted low on the horizon. "No I don't, and anyway." She yanked the door open and slid inside. "I got to go so enjoy your night."

Belle took a step back and let Emma shut her car door, but didn't leave, instead she gave the blonde the saddest look she could conjure up. Emma groaned and waited to see if she would leave, and when she didn't, the Savior knew she wouldn't. She finally fumbled and began the torturous task of rolling the window down manually. "What?"

"Please come Emma." Her doey-eyed expression was a tactic and Emma knew she was being manipulated, but she agreed.

"Fine, at some point I'll show up."

"It starts at seven." Belle's smile now peeked back out.

Emma decided to just give the librarian a tiny wave and sighed a relieved breath as she exited the parking lot. "Turn right up here."

Emma gasped at the voice that appeared suddenly and she rammed her foot at the brake so hard the man in the backseat came tumbling over the other seat and landed with a thud next to her. "Jesus, ow!"

"Robin." Emma's eyes were wide as she stared at the forest lover, trying to un-grip her steering wheel before her hands went numb. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't do something stupid," he winced, still rubbing his forehead from where it hit the dash.

"I'm not stupid, you are. Remember the whole Zelena debacle," she pointed out smugly.

He swallowed his pride and only nodded. "Yes I was foolish, and I know how much I hurt Regina, but don't you see now it was all for a reason? It was fate."

Emma held her hand up to stop him. "Not that fate crap again."

"What will it take for you to realize that you and Regina are destined for each other?"

"Not you," she voiced. "Or anyone else in this damn town. So now, get out of my car."

"Just go pick her up, she deserves this," he sighed sadly and began to open his door. "And so do you Emma."

…..

Emma decided that the loft was really no place to go even though she had a pretty good idea that no one would be there, since her mother was the one who was over this dumb bonfire thingy. So she found herself at the Sheriff's station using their shower as she actually found that she was getting ready for the party. "What am I doing?" she breathed nervously, as she checked herself over in the mirror. "I can do this, she's my friend and yes I saved her. She has saved me too." She fixed her hair making sure it was perfect. "I'm just giving a friend a ride to a party that's it," she said, trying to convince herself. Just then that stupid ache around her heart was back, and before Emma knew it she was head first into the nearby toilet spilling everything she had left in her stomach. She wiped at her mouth as she inhaled a deep breath. "Oh my hell what is wrong with me? It's only Regina, I can handle her." _Why did everyone have to mess it up with the whole True Love's Kiss thingy?_ She got back to her feet and re-brushed her teeth, and wiped her nervous balmy hands on her jeans before she jumped into her car with only minutes before it turned seven.

She pulled the bug into park as she stared up at Regina's mansion. She noticed it was right on seven o'clock. "Well so much for being on time to the bonfire." She took a few calming breaths before she could finally exit the car and make it up the walk.

Regina managed to make it home only a few minutes before the doorbell rang. "It better not be Snow again bugging me about going to that dumb bonfire," she huffed, and thought about just ignoring whoever it was and running up and escaping in her own bathtub. But then there was a knock and she finally relented with a groan. "This better be good." Her voice was grating as she yanked open her door.

Emma thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest upon seeing the brunette after all this time. She must have forgotten how to breathe because suddenly she began to see stars. "Emma," Regina rushed forward and gripped her arms tightly to keep her from falling forward. "What's wrong? Is it Henry?"

_Breathe you idiot_, Emma thought, and finally let a rush of air fall out of her mouth, which clearly ran across Regina's face since she was standing so close to her to keep her upright. "Oh hell Emma, did you just vomit?" the brunette winced.

The Savior blinked and managed to take a step back from the Mayor. "I'm sorry," she finally sputtered. "And everything is fine."

Relief filled Regina's dark eyes and she fell silent as she looked the blonde over. She hadn't seen her in weeks and then suddenly that burn was back around her heart, which only annoyed her so it made her snap. "Then why are you here?"

Emma slid her eyes back up to Regina's and noticed how troubled and dark they looked. She swallowed, and squared her shoulders. "I'm here to take you to the bonfire."

Regina snorted as she rolled her eyes. "You? Ha! I don't think so."

"Fine," Emma waved a hand up in defeat. "But for your information I didn't want to come over here anyway because I knew you'd say that," she retorted defensively, feeling hurt by the mockery in Regina's voice. She blew her breath out harshly and shook her head at her. She noticed Regina's tear stained eyes and the sadness around them, but when she just continued to stare at her, Emma finally couldn't take it a second longer. Especially when all she wanted to do was comfort her friend so she swallowed and turned around and started down the steps, but then something made her turn back toward the Mayor. "I thought we agreed it was just CPR, and you told me that night after you stopped me from killing Lily you'd always be my friend. Guess I was wrong," Emma fired hoarsely, and felt tears nip painfully in her own eyes. She shook her head again at the brunette and finished her trek back to the safety of her car.

"Emma, wait. Please, just wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone reading and commenting. I really appreciate it. Oh, and this story is not at all related to anything in the season finale.

**Part 4**

Emma shoved her hands into the pockets of her red leather jacket and kept walking toward her car. She heard Regina asking her to wait, but she wasn't up for another round with the Mayor and decided to just ignore her. "Emma," Regina gritted, and then raised her hands up when the Savior had yet turned around.

Once the purple smoke dissipated in front of the blonde, Regina was now standing in front of her to block her escape. "I said wait," she hissed with a glare.

"Why? So you can laugh at the fact that I tried to be your friend and take you to the party?"

Regina silently took a calming breath; she had no idea why she gotten upset… this entire thing was stupid. Besides she knew Emma was right; she did promise they would always friends. "I guess you just caught me off guard. If your offer is still available, then I accept."

Emma slowly blinked at her and gave the former queen her best 'I don't give a shit' face as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I am going that way, so in all seriousness it's not a big deal."

The corner of Regina's lip curled up in a somewhat sort of a smirk as she sauntered closer to the Sheriff. "Believe me Swan, it is a big deal to escort me."

Emma snorted. "I'm not escorting you; I'm only giving you a ride."

"Now now, Miss Swan, as you said earlier, we are friends and I don't believe that friends with benefits were in our deal?"

"Oh please," the Savior huffed with an extravagant eye roll. "Now are you coming or do you just want to poof yourself there and save me from the headache of having to listen to you complain yet again about how much you hate my death trap."

"Well, if you want to be like that, then yeah I'll just …what was it you called it you dim wit? Oh that's right; I'll just poof myself to the bonfire, or on second thought, I could just not go at all." She started to raise her hand up to teleport back inside her mansion when Emma instantly erased the space that was between them and reached up and grabbed her hand. "Not so fast." The electricity hummed between them as soon as skin touched skin.

"Let go of me!" Regina demanded.

Emma only held on tighter. "Not until you make an appearance at the party, because if I have to go, so do you." She gave Regina a wicked smile. "Because after all, isn't that what friends are for, to be there for each other?"

Regina exhaled harshly and tilted her head. Her free hand now gripped Emma's just as hard. "Then we go my way," she smirked, and with a flash they disappeared in a purple cloud.

Within seconds they landed on the beach together holding hands, and as the swirls of purple mist faded, they noticed the entire town looking at them with exuberant smiles on their faces. "About time you two love birds show up," Grumpy grunted, aggravation clearly lining his rough voice.

"Awww, you two are so cute," Granny interjected with a smile as she watched the two women holding hands.

Apparently the newest couple of true love wasn't aware of how it looked until Snow graciously came before them. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you guys accepted this."

Regina blinked and gave Snow an odd look. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah excuse me?" Emma joined in, and raised her hand up toward her mother, and that's when she noticed that they were still holding hands. "What the.."

Regina flinched and immediately flung her hand away from the Savior's. "This isn't what it appears," she snarled in her defense.

"Yeah, she just didn't want to ride in my car, that's it," Emma swallowed.

Regina nodded. "Yeah, what she said. Besides, this was faster."

"Yeah yeah, and we knew we were already late."

Snow's head bent forward and a knowing grin fell across her face. "Oh would you two just knock it off? But I do find it very cute how you quickly defend each other without even realizing it."

Regina's fists clenched and her jaw followed suit. "Well you got us here; what do you want us to do?"

Emma grimaced. "Regina," she whispered out of the side of her mouth. "Do not tempt them, you never know what they will ask." Her green eyes went wide hoping the brunette would catch on, and as soon as her dark eyes went just as wide, she knew she did. But before Regina could rectify her words, Snow cut in to give her big speech.

In the end it was basically about how we finally defeated the dark one and now was a time to celebrate. She turned to Regina and Emma. "Now will you both do us the honor?" she asked with a cheerful smile, pointing to the large stack of wood.

She wanted to roll her eyes but Emma beat her to it. "You ready?" she asked, holding out a hand for the other woman to take.

"You know we can do this without holding hands."

"Yeah I know, but I kind of like holding your hand," Emma winked. "Plus they might leave us alone if they think we finally accepted this."

Regina groaned, yet her hand slid into the blonde's, and then that damn ache was back around her heart. She had to take another breath to settle herself before they both raised their free hands in the air and pointed them at the unlit pile of wood. In a flash, white fire mixed with red flew from their hands and within seconds the fire came to life.

"Woooohoooo," the crowd cheered. "Let's party!"

Regina slowly glanced down at their joined hands. "You can let go now, Swan."

Emma reluctantly let her hand go and gave a tiny smile and shrugged. "Have a nice night, Madam Mayor." She turned and walked away from the brunette, keeping the frown on her lips hidden.

Regina was about to disappear away in a flash, but Henry ran up to her before she could. "That was so cool," he gloated.

"Henry," Regina dipped her head toward her son. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am, and I so glad you and Ma finally accepted that it was true love's kiss and not CPR."

Regina closed her eyes and inwardly groaned. "That's not what …"

"Oh guess what?" He cut her off.

"What?"

"Mulan is back in town," he grinned happily.

"She is huh." Regina sort of smiled and then shook her head. "We could have used her a few months ago."

"I know right," Henry agreed. "You know Mom, you were a hero in so many ways."

"So was Emma," Regina countered.

"I know, and you both deserve to be happy," he sighed. "So why don't you?"

"It's complicated." Her lips thinned and her eyes glossed in a sorrowful gleam as she watched Robin move through the crowd.

Henry noticed it and sighed again, but more loudly so his mother would notice. "Mom, you know better."

She finally looked at her son, taking in the frown that was evident on his features. "Henry," she said sternly. "Don't 'you know better' to me….I invented that."

"Well you do! You know as well as everyone here that the one you are destined to be with, to be happy with, is not over there." Henry looked to Robin. "But it's over there…. with her," he said and now looked over at his other mother weaving out of the crowd and heading off to a more wooded part of the beach.

Regina rubbed at her brow and inhaled a deep breath. "And what if it's not Henry? What if we mess up our friendship?"

"And what if you get everything you have ever wanted, and more?"

She looked at Robin, who was laughing and joking with some of the town's people, and in her chest she knew her future was no longer with the Prince of Thieves. But how was she supposed to take this next step? This was Emma Swan for god's sake…..the fucking Savior….. the town's Sheriff...and most of all, her best and only friend.

"You could just start by just talking." Henry advised with a smile. "Keep being the friends you two are… the ones who save each other because you both are so desperate to give one another their happy endings."

"I thought we both had that, Henry; she had Hook and I had Robin."

"And they both didn't last." He turned to his mother and grabbed both of her hands. "Aren't you tired of not getting what you deserve? Don't you want to be happy and stay that way forever?"

Tears filled the Queen's dark eyes. "I do, Henry."

"Then at least try, because I know you, Mom. You're the smarted person I know. So I know that you know deep in your heart that my Ma is your true love."

Regina did know it; she just didn't want to accept it, because that would mean she was destined to be with the Savior all along. "Fine, I'll go talk to her." She nervously blew out a breath and wondered why she was feeling anxious. It was just Emma, her friend….Snow and Charming's daughter and Henry's other mother. No big deal. Smoothing down her shirt, the former queen began to walk toward where she last saw the blonde escape.

"Good luck," she heard Henry call out to her, and then the nerves started to boil up in her gut all over again.

Emma was still greatly disturbed by how much of her entire body ached to be close to Regina again. She leaned against a small tree as she sipped on her own booze; she knew to stay away from Grumpy's homemade stuff. Feeling the fire of the whiskey burn in her stomach, she watched the stars start to make their appearance in the sky that was growing darker by the second.

Regina entered the quiet area and noticed the blonde leaning against the tree staring up at the sky. She stared at her a moment longer, then exhaled her nervous breath and took a few steps closer. "May I ask you a question?"

Startled, Emma jumped, and then relaxed from the voice she knew well. The Sheriff reluctantly turned toward her and inclined her head, indicating assent.

"Do you really think it was CPR?"

Emma twitched and Regina could clearly see her swallow. "I um..." she said after a moment. "Uh do you?"

Regina felt her lips tug up from how Emma seemed a little anxious, because that meant she wasn't the only one. "May I?" She opted not to answer either and pointed to the small whiskey bottle that was resting in the other woman's hand.

"Uh yeah, uh sure." Emma carefully handed it over careful not to touch any of Regina's fingers.

Regina gave her a thankful smile before she took a sip. "Oh god what is this?" Her head went back, rocked slightly, and her lips took on a sour expression. "That burns," she coughed, and Emma quickly reached out a hand to grasp the brunette's arm to steady her.

"You okay?"

Regina stared at her blankly, and then blinked as a hand fell across her chest. "Of course…but, why in the hell are you drinking this stuff?" she asked as she handed it back over.

"It's good." Emma rebutted, taking another swig.

"So is this just fun or what?"

Emma gave her a sideways glance. "Huh, what?"

"Being here at this lame ass party. We can't even get comfortable enough to be real with each other."

"I'm real."

Regina's brows narrowed sharply. "Then tell me, was it CPR or not? Be honest with me."

"I don't…." Emma mumbled, and looked toward the ground, then finally clenched her jaw and raised her head. "Yeah sure, and it doesn't matter does it?" she asked directly, now standing straighter as she gazed directly at the older woman.

"I don't have your superpower of knowing when one is lying to me….but Emma," she drawled heavily. "Right now, I do know that you are."

Emma gave her a look, and it lasted longer then she intended seeing her out here under the stars. That hard edge in her brown eyes only made the blonde's heart crash against her ribs as her pulse raced off at an accelerated rate, and she knew she needed a moment to compose herself. "So what if I am? I mean, it doesn't matter does it?"

"But it does, and now I'm curious." Regina flicked an eyebrow up at her.

Emma eyes squinted and she watched Regina come toward her. "What's going on? What are you thinking?" she stammered awkwardly, as she watched the mayor move closer to her, those dark mesmerizing eyes never leaving her own.

"Aren't you even just a little curious to know if it's true or not?" she asked, even if she already knew the answer.

Emma's breath squeezed through her tight lips as Regina's husky whisper vibrated through her entire body. Deep down she knew the answer; she knew what had actually happened out there that night when she saved Regina. So why was she so chicken to actually admit it to her? And why does it matter? Nothing was going change between them anyways. She was actually just about to voice that when….

Regina crossed what was left of the space that separated them. She was tired of the nonsense small talk they were having and she just had to know. Grabbing the lapels of that red leather jacket, she pressed her lips to Emma's, kissing the Savior like it was completely normal to kiss her best friend like this. Quickly realizing that everything was perfect, everything just felt right, the sweetness of her lips making her body respond instantly with desire. The former queen felt Emma's arms tighten around her, the sound soft of a moan slipped from the blonde's pink lips, and Regina felt it in her own mouth, she felt the kiss deepen, yet she pulled away and stared wide eyed into the green ones looking back at her. "Oh my god," she gasped.

"Holy shit," Emma mimicked, and without stopping to talk about what they had just done, or all the reasons why they shouldn't, she just reacted by lunging forward and kissing her again. The kiss was more insistent, more heated as her hands moved over every part of Regina's body she could reach. Needing to be closer, she found herself clawing at the brunette's thigh and pulling it up next to her own as she pressed further against her, and that's when she realized that somewhere between the rush of lips and tongues clashing and hands roaming, she had pushed Regina up against the nearby tree.

Emma finally drew back and inhaled deeply, as she gazed into the dark lidded eyes of the Mayor's.

"Are we really doing this here?" Regina whispered throatily, her tone thick with desire.

The blonde felt dizzy…dizzy with her own desire and how good it felt to kiss this woman…to finally really kiss her. She could vaguely feel a warm buzz float through the air, touching her skin everywhere. She wasn't sure if it was because Regina was such a good kisser or if it was because of the whole true love thing, so Emma stood speechless and just stared at the other woman.

Regina wouldn't mind the whole being ravished up against the tree, but why would they do that when in a matter of seconds they could be alone and in her bed? So without further ado, she decided for both of them and she smiled a very provocative smile as she moved in just enough to nip gently at Emma's soft lips. "Come," she beckoned, lacing her fingers with Emma's and then a swirl from her wrist they both vanished in a plume of purple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

In a flash of lavender Emma and Regina appeared in the Mayor's bedroom. Not hand in hand like they had when they teleported to the beach, but rather they were now wrapped around one another. "When do you believe I will get used to that, or be able to do it myself?" Emma asked softly, feeling a little dazed by the sudden jump.

"Depends," Regina whispered softly, and didn't want divulge in magic talk right now, she had other plans for the Savior. "Now where were we?" she asked, her dark gaze brushing over Emma's lips.

"Um, we were uh," Emma stammered, getting lost in Regina's smoldering look.

Regina's voice dropped to a husky trill, a reverberation that shivered through the blonde's entire body. "Do I need to help you remember, dear?" She delicately traced a finger over Emma's bottom lip and before the Sheriff could mumble something else, she pressed her lips yearningly over the blonde's.

Emma didn't need reminded, but the way the Mayor kissed her she could pretend to forget once in awhile. She returned the kisses, soft and gentle, with just a hint of the arousal building within her. She drew her hands down the brunette's back to draw the older woman closer to her and tilted her head so she could deepen the kiss.

Regina moaned as the sensations of her body pressed against the Savior's caused the blood to boil in her veins, and she was now beyond any reasonable thought that this woman was her friend, and if they crossed this line there would be no going back.

Then their tongues met in a fierce dance, evoking groans from both of their throats, and Emma was hardly aware of Regina's hands, which slowly traveled down to the hem of her shirt, tugging at it to pull over her head. She was far too occupied with the teasing of her lips exploring her mouth.

As the shirt finally flew over her head Emma finally could inhale sharply and drew back just a little to gather another breath.

Confusion and worry clouded Regina's dark eyes as she looked at the blonde, her dilated pupils full of arousal as she searched the green ones for answers. "Are you sure about this?" Emma rasped. They were both breathing heavily and the Sheriff had to take a few seconds to catch her breath to steady her own voice that was deeply laced with desire. "I just couldn't handle it if you regretted any of this, Regina."

Completely bewildered the Mayor's forehead creased. _ Why would she have regrets? Wasn't Emma her true love? And another thing no one had ever asked her that_. "You're my best friend and I….." Emma trailed off, words were now harder to form on her lips as her heart crashed violently against her ribs.

Regina softly shook her head and lifted her hands up to gently cup her cheeks, looking her right into her eyes. "Shhhhh, don't, okay? Just don't. Not tonight; we can worry about all that tomorrow."

Too overwhelmed with lust and hell, maybe love to say anything more, Emma lost her voice, and so she did the only thing she could to show this woman all the feelings that were rushing over her. She just captured Regina's lips in another passionate kiss and mimicked the Queen's movements as she peeled the shirt off of her.

Regina growled in the back of her throat, one of delight, and she pressed forward almost grinding into Emma. The Savior could feel the Mayor's breasts pressed against her own, the nipples hardening through the clad silk and lace of both of their bras wanting to be released. Their kisses deepened, lips parting to allow tongues to meet, wet and warm, exploring with a confidence that the blonde thought she would never been able to do with this woman. But it was as if every part of them fit together perfectly.

Regina fumbled over Emma's belt buckle and groaned irritably against her mouth, and the blonde answered with a tiny giggle and a smirk as she pulled away. "What happened, Your Majesty? Too complicated for ya?"

Regina only glared and with a twist of her wrist the rest of their clothing magically disappeared. "Never."

Now nothing separated them and Regina couldn't contain her hands as they ached to touch soft porcelain skin. Whispering her fingertips over Emma's throat, she felt her shiver and their lips found their way back together again.

Regina wanted to move this to the bed, but didn't get a chance to voice it, because instead she felt Emma's hands fit firmly under her ass and lifted her easily up with strong arms. Her eyes momentarily went wide but naturally she just wrapped her legs around Emma for support, and they both groaned as their bodies touch this way for the first time.

It just made the ache to get closer that much worse as the desire floated all around them. Emma couldn't wait a second longer as she carefully placed Regina on the bed and her lips traveled down the slope of the Queen's throat, leaving burning marks wherever they touched. Her knees fell open on their own accord and Emma slowly slid between them.

Their lips joined again and now it seemed their entire bodies were fused together, sending a thousand jolts all through them.

Regina's respiration quickened and she undulated briefly, her clit skidding against Emma's, and it only stroked her desire higher, the flicker of flame that flared up as she pulled the blonde in even closer.

"Oh my god," Emma shuddered as her eyes rolled back in her head. "I feel like I'm inside you."

Regina's head snapped back with pleasure as her arms tightened around Emma's back. "You are," she breathed in a low moan.

Emma blinked, she was overwhelmed with everything that was happening, but this felt way too good to even consider stopping. "How is this even posi…." she barely muttered as pleasure shot through her even more, as Regina rolled her hips up against hers that her clit fell even deeper inside of the brunette's hot, tight, inner walls.

Pleasure was rushing through every fiber of their bodies as they both could feel one another so deeply. Regina dug her nails in Emma's soft flesh and started moving in an attempt to unite them even further.

The Queen met the Savior's thrusts with her own and they soon fell into a perfect rhythm. Groans mingled into moans and the blonde moved her hand from the mattress and intertwined her fingers with Regina's, and instantly she felt them trembling against her own. So she slowed her movement and opened her eyes, her breathing labored as she gazed down at her. "You okay?" she panted.

"Don't stop," Regina commanded as she thrusted up against Emma's hips. The sensations of their lovemaking went beyond anything the brunette could even comprehend within her. The need to feel Emma like this was too strong to even want to stop.

Emma only answered by engulfing her mouth with her own. Over and over their hips met in maddening movements, faster and harder followed by the echo of their hearts beating at a rapid rate in their chests.

Their fingers entwined once more as they crashed together, their bodies intensely colliding as they succumbed to the peak all at once. The world around them slowed, yet that warm haze flew about them and burst out into a myriad of diverse colors. A firework of sensations flew across them, shaking them both to their very core as they buried their faces in the warm crooks of each other's necks, catching their trembling breaths as hammering hearts tried to slow.

Still trying to catch her breath, Emma finally slid off of Regina's slick with sweat body. Her hand traveled across the brunette's arms trying to pull her toward her for that afterglow snuggle. "I never, not once in my life have felt something like that before. Have you?" she whispered throatily.

Regina couldn't conceive anything that just had happened between them. It was wonderful, amazing, and earth shattering, hell it was magical, and it scared the shit right out of her. "Miss Swan," her voice was rough, yet firm. "What are you doing?" She pushed herself away from the blonde's caring arms.

"Um, I'm snuggling with you."

Regina rose half up on the bed and stared down at Emma's flustered state. "I do not cuddle; in fact, you can go now."

The smile on Emma's face suddenly fell as a small whimper of disbelief escaped her mouth. "Regina, don't do this."

"Fine, I know it's late, so you can stay, but do not attempt to cuddle me."

Emma wanted to just get up and leave; she couldn't believe Regina was acting this way, yet then again she could. She knew Regina was scared and she would have to admit she was terrified as well. Rubbing a hand over her brow, she sighed half-heartedly. "I know what you're doing, and I know you felt this. I feel it too, and yeah it's scary, but you don't need to push me away."

"Emma, just stop talking, please. I don't want to have to kick you out."

The Savior was just too tired to argue, and she really didn't want to leave so she sighed and rolled over, finally closing her eyes and trying desperately to ignore the pain she was feeling. All she wanted was to feel Regina's skin against her own as she drifted off. "Regina," she murmured lightly, making one last ditch effort.

"I know, but… I….just can't," the Mayor vaguely whispered, squeezing her eyes tightly shut so the tears she kept hidden away wouldn't fall.

Emma drew a long breath and years of stubbornness won out as she rolled back over toward the former queen. "Just so you know, I'm not like the others Regina, and yeah I didn't want to admit any of this at first, because well….I mean think about it. You're the badass evil queen and I'm just an orphan girl that apparently just so happens to be the daughter of Snow White. So yeah agreed this is scary and…"

The Savior didn't get to finish her ramblings because Regina decided to turn over and face her, and the hard glare didn't go unnoticed by the blonde even in the dimness of the room. "I am not scared, and did I not warn you. So you can just get your things and go," she hissed.

"Oh come on, we just had amazing sex Regina, admit it. And admit that this thing between us scares the shit out of you," Emma said more forcefully and now leaned up, causing the sheet to suddenly fall away.

Regina's eyes immediately latched onto the blonde's perfect breasts, causing her to swallow, and for some reason beckoned her to inch forward. _What the hell, am I under a spell?_

Emma's eyebrow arched slightly from the brazen gaze the Mayor suddenly was giving her, and her lips quirked into a small satisfied grin. "Like something, dear?" she teased.

Regina caught her breath and finally willed her eyes away. "God, you're insufferable." She flopped back over and threw an arm over her eyes. "Can you just go to sleep, Miss Swan?"

"What's the matter….I thought you wanted me to leave?"

"I do!" Regina snapped. "But you won't go."

"Because deep down I don't think you really want me to."

Regina quietly ground her back teeth together, and then with one quick move she pinned the Savior down, her hands griping her wrists to just the side of the blonde's face. "You Swan…." She couldn't even finish her next thought because of the erotic sensations that took over her body the moment she slid on top of the other woman. Instead she let out a quivering moan.

Emma only grinned as she wiggled her body just enough the feel Regina wet clit hit her own. "You were saying, Madam Mayor?" Her words were a mere whisper, and Regina suddenly dropped her head and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Once again their bodies moved in a rhythm that neither woman had ever felt before. They couldn't get enough, and this time when they collapsed against each other, Regina had barely enough energy to think, let alone object to Emma's strong arms that cradled her softly.

…..

The Mayor was still exhausted as the pink hues of dawn began to spread across her bedroom, when an unexpected movement woke her. An arm was draped across her middle and her backside was surrounded by smooth warm skin. She had never shared her bed with anyone, not ever. Not even Robin; they had sex a few times but that was it, they had never fallen asleep together. Even Graham was always kicked out, and the King always left her bed when he was finished with her. So nobody was a permanent fixture in her bed; she liked having her space, but as her eyes traveled up Emma's arms she couldn't help find it rather comforting and soothing lying in those arms.

She was about to drift back off when it all suddenly came crashing down around her. She had sex with Emma last night, not just sex but wonderful amazing sex….hell earth shattering sex. She gasped when her heart spasmed in her chest, that reminding ache telling her it was way more than sex. In fact there was no denying that Miss Swan, the damn Savior, was indeed her true love.

"Stop it," Emma groaned against her shoulder.

Regina flinched when she heard Emma's rough voice echo across the room. "Swan," she murmured roughly and deep. "Stop what?"

"Stop thinking, it's hurting my brain," she barely muttered.

Regina finally twisted enough so her body wasn't touching the blonde's. "It's morning, I think it's time you get up and uh…" she peered over at the clock. "And get to work."

Emma lifted one eyelid and glanced at the clock as well. "It's only six thirty," she griped.

"And where do you think Henry is? I really hope your mother and father get him off to school."

Emma began to chuckle and just flipped Regina's soft comforter back over her head. "What's so funny?" Regina snapped in irritation as she got out of bed and pulled her robe over her body.

Emma snorted. "It's Saturday." Her voice was muffled under the weight of the blanket.

Regina tossed her an evil glare even though Emma couldn't see it. "Well you still are the sheriff, so get up and go to work already."

Laughter rang out even more and then got louder once Emma threw the covers off of her head. "Nope," she spat through her lips.

Regina stood with hands on her hips. "Excuse me….do you want me to fire you?" she threatened, even though she knew it was an empty threat.

"I love that," Emma said with a huge smile, but didn't budge from the warmth of Regina's bed.

"What…"

Emma licked her lips and continued to smile. "I'm off today, and so are you, and my parents have Henry, so just come back to bed."

Regina felt her heart thud from the offer and the look the blonde was giving her, but she was still terrified and just couldn't let Emma see that. "Miss Swan, this is my house and I want you to leave."

Emma's head fell and could sense Regina's walls begin to fly back up. "Seriously?" she groaned, and finally shoved the covers off of her body and began to slowly put on her clothes. "You are such a buzz kill, Regina."

"I'm going to go shower you off of me," Regina retorted, bitterness etched in her voice. "You'd better not be here once I return," she warned.

Emma shook her head and sighed heavily. "Or what…you'll turn me into a toad?" she mocked.

Regina only rolled her eyes and twirled her wrist behind her in a flaunting manner as she walked to the master bath. "Be off with you; your services will no longer be required." And with that, the Queen slammed the door, leaving Emma to choke down the hurt she felt rising up her throat.

"That's it, not even true love is worth this shit." Emma grabbed her jacket and in a flash she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

It had been days since the Sheriff's salacious night with the Mayor. She had wanted to go see her just hours after, but her wounded heart stood firm in her chest. There was no way in hell she was going back there so Regina could twist the knife in just a little more. Even though her body wanted to betray her, which it did it frequently, it seemed that no matter what she did to try to occupy her time or try to stay busy, those very heated moments in a certain someone's bedroom would rise up and devour her thoughts. It was always present and every minute of her every waking hour it only got worse. Even when she tried to escape in the depths of sleep, a certain brunette would show up in her dreams, whispering tortuous words that left the Savior sitting upright in her bed, her heart pounding as the sweat beaded on her brow as she tried to slow her breathing. "Damn you, Regina."

Emma slowly drifted back down on the bed in the tiny room in her parent's loft. She took a quick glance at the clock, which revealed that she still had an hour and a half before the alarm would go off.

She was stretched out on her back, her body still thrumming with arousal, with her left arm up by her head and the right draped across her abdomen under the covers. "Got to do something, or I'm going to combust," she muttered lightly to herself.

Reaching down under the elastic band of her underwear to the warmth and wetness that seemed a permanent part of her these days, she actually quivered at her own touch. Her back arched as she fondled the area where her need was the strongest. It didn't take long before she was jerking spastically, crying out her highness' name as she did. She shook her head knowing that little bit of gratification would only last minutes, maybe an hour if she was lucky, before yet again she would be tormented by those addictive lips and how good it felt to be inside those sweet inner walls that seemed to suck at her and bring her the most enjoyable, erotic experience in her entire existence. She groaned and pressed a palm to her temple. "How am I supposed to get you out of my head?" She silently cried yet was rubbing her other hand over her chest right above where the aching beats of her heart resided.

Just on the other side of town Regina gradually increased the speed of her motion, tempering it to a steady rhythm as she reached down to lightly caress her nipple with her other hand. The sensations building caused her to lurch back for several moments, encouraged by the thoughts of a certain blonde that consumed her entirely every night and day. "Emma… oh, Emma," Regina breathed, shuddering as the climax overwhelmed her before finally letting her go.

She waited until her breath returned to normal, then scooted up in the bed and leaned back against the headboard. She blinked at how early it still was, and the sudden need to take matters into her own hands. "Damn it," she huffed. "Why did it have to be so good?" _Oh, you know why. _She wiped a frustrated hand over her brow and noticed that it was slick with sweat. "I don't know how much longer I can survive this….I've got to get her out of my head." Her hand now fell into a clenched fist and she kneaded it painfully into her chest right over the ache she found in her heart.

…

Weeks went by and both Emma and Regina avoided each other like they had the plague. It didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the town that they had both lost a noticeable amount of weight and wore matching dark circles around their eyes. Granny sighed sadly as she watched the slumped red jacket enter her diner. "When will they just admit it that they love each other?"

Ruby sighed right along with her grandmother. "Sad how stubborn they both are." She grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and brought it over to the Sheriff. "How's everything this morning, Emma?"

"Same as always," Emma voiced despondently into her cup.

"How about some eggs and bacon on the house?" Ruby tried.

Emma shrugged. "This is fine."

"Emma you need to eat, please." She finally reached over and tenderly squeezed the Savior's shoulder.

The blonde stared blankly at the booth across from her and then felt Ruby's affectionate shoulder rub and exhaled a deep breath before finally looking up at her. "You're right Red, bacon does sound good."

The wolf's lips spread into a huge smile. "Bacon always sounds good," she winked playfully. "I'll bring it right out."

Emma actually finished her entire breakfast, and she had to admit she felt a little energized, but that annoying ache was back in full force. She groaned and let her forehead hit the cool table with a loud thunk. "Emma?" Ruby questioned. "You alright?"

"No," Emma whimpered, keeping her head down.

Ruby ran a hand over the saviors back. "Is there something I can do to help?"

Emma felt Red's hand float across her back, but the effect was like it didn't even exist, and she knew why. Regina was her true love and no matter how hard she wanted to pretend she wasn't, it wouldn't make it go away. "How can I reverse true love, Rubes?" she asked, and the bleakness that shaded her face that even broke the wolf's heart. "I can't keep feeling like this."

Ruby just shook her head and frowned. "I don't know, maybe Tinkerbell or the Blue Fairy can help you….uh have you talked to Regina about this?"

Emma lolled her head back and rolled her eyes as she groaned loudly. "I gotta go," she said, and slid out from the booth.

"Emma, you need to stop avoiding each other."

The blonde spun back and faced Red. "She doesn't want me, okay? So I want this to just go away," she announced loudly, and then stormed out before anyone could see the tears roll down her cheeks.

….

Snow White strode briskly down the corridor that led into the Sheriff's station. She intended to have lunch with her daughter, regardless of how Emma felt about it. She needed to find out what was going on between her and Regina. Ever since the bonfire her daughter had grown more and more distant and it seemed she just never saw her as she would leave early and come home late. Hell, even her grandson Henry was worried about her. Her gut told her that something had happened between her daughter and her former stepmother, but what that was still remained a mystery.

So today she was more determined than ever that she was going to have lunch today and find out the reason why Emma was still avoiding her true love. Her eyes landed on her daughter stretched out on a cot in one of the jail cells.

"Hello, Emma," Snow greeted her politely with an enthusiastic smile.

"Oh uh hey, Mary….Mom," Emma noted with less enthusiasm.

Snow dipped her head and came and sat at the end of the cot by her daughter's feet. "I brought lunch." She placed the bag down.

Emma's face darkened slightly as she puffed out her cheeks. "I'm not hungry."

"Emma," Snow drawled. "You need to eat, sweetie."

"Actually, I did eat."

Surprised lined Snow's forehead. "You did?"

"I did, and you can even ask Ruby….I had eggs and bacon."

"Oh," Snow's mouth formed a large 'O' then fell into a frown. "So can we at least talk?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Emma's face showed no emotion as she stared at her mother.

"Okay, I'm just going straight to the point. What happened with you and Regina?" she asked evenly.

Emma twisted up and quickly let her boots hit the floor as she went to stand up, but Snow was quicker and snatched her daughter's hand, holding firm and not allowing her to retreat. Emma looked down at their joined hands and groaned.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me," Snow said firmly.

Emma pondered for a moment, and then quietly reclaimed her position on the cot. "I really don't want to do this," she whispered sorrowfully, tears already filling her green eyes.

Snow slid her arm around her daughter's back and pulled her in for a sideways hug. "Okay, then give me the CliffsNotes version."

"Fine." Emma wiped a hand across her face. "I went over to her house that night, and we uh… well we…" she faded off and groaned. She just couldn't tell her mother she went to Regina's and had the best sex of her life before she was thrown out on her ass.

"You two talked." Snow finished for her, in a hopeful voice.

Emma looked at Snow out of the corner of her eye and couldn't believe her mother was really that naïve. "Uh yeah, we talked."

"And?"

"And apparently, Regina doesn't feel anything for me," she barely muttered.

Snow patted her knee gently. "I don't believe that's true; even before this whole true love's kiss, I saw how she looked at you."

Emma made a noise of disbelief in the back of her throat and crossed her arms over her chest. "Emma, you have to realize that this is a huge revelation to Regina; it must be killing her. Think about it, you are my daughter, and I've been her biggest source of misery for most of her entire life. She blames me for Daniel's death, and she was forced to marry my father. Then you show up, Henry's birth mother, and she thought you were going to take him away from her. He was her only joy, and then you turn out to be the Savior and break her curse. So you gotta understand that this…."

"Oh no no," Emma stood up abruptly. "We've been through all that. We saved each other; we were friends. She knows how I feel."

Snow slowly stood as well. "Does she, Emma?"

"How can she not know? Did I or didn't I save her?"

"But did you tell her?"

"Did she tell me?" Emma said in her defense, knowing they really hadn't talked at all but instead they just took each other's clothes off. She never got to tell her exactly how she was feeling. She should have been stronger.

"See, you two both need to grow up and actually have a conversation. A grown up conversation," Snow responded. "Because you two need to figure this out."

"I don't see how."

Snow finally rolled her eyes and grabbed her daughter by both shoulders, spinning her around so she could look her directly in the eyes. "You get your ass over there, and don't let her deter you with her defense mechanism of nasty insults, because if I know one thing, Emma, it's that I witnessed a miracle that night. A miracle that only happens once in someone's life time, so for me to witness it twice is a miracle in itself." A lonely tear escaped Snow's blue eyes.

"Still don't see how that will make this go away." Emma stood firm and held her tears back.

Snow now groaned in frustration. "Oh my god, as I see it you two couldn't be more evenly matched."

"What?" Emma snarled. "Why is that?"

"You're both so damn stubborn," Snow sighed, and grabbed her things, and then carefully kissed her daughter's cheek and left the station.

…

It was precisely two hours after the Sheriff left Granny's that the Mayor entered. All eyebrows rose at seeing her there as they hadn't seen her in weeks. Red's lips twisted wryly before grabbing a hot cup of coffee and placing it in front of Regina. "Madame Mayor."

"Ruby," Regina said politely. "Could you bring me a glass of ice water and my usual?"

"A salad?" Ruby's forehead creased in confusion.

Regina eyed her skeptically, and her eyebrow quirk only added to the look. "Did I stutter?"

"It's only nine, Your Majes…I mean Madam Mayor."

"So? I want a salad. Can you do this, or do I need to give my money to someone else?"

"Um yes," Ruby stammered. "One salad and one water coming right up."

"With ice," Regina called after her, in an almost threatening manner.

The Mayor toyed with her cup of coffee, sipping at it here and there until her salad and water arrived. "Thank you," Regina said, then brushed the tall brunette away.

Yet she found herself chewing on gobs of ice rather than eating her salad, and after a few minutes Ruby noticed and wondered if she had made it wrong. A little apprehensive, she took those few timid steps back to her table. "Regina," she voiced lightly. "Is your salad okay?"

Regina blinked and looked at the untouched food in front of her. "Oh, actually it smells funny." Her nose crinkled and she shoved the food away as she continued to chew on the ice.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ruby quickly picked it up and smelled it, and even with her wolf sense of smell knew that there wasn't anything wrong with the salad. "It smells okay to me."

"Well, it's making me nauseas." Regina lips curled in disgust. "I'll just have this."

Ruby gave her an odd look and slowly nodded as she gradually took the salad back to the kitchen. "Grams, uh Regina is acting all kinds of weird this morning."

Granny peered over her eyeglasses at the woman eating her ice, then chuckled lightly and went back into the kitchen. "What's so funny?"

The older woman continued to giggle as she prepared another meal. "She's sexually frustrated, that's all."

Ruby gave her grandmother an incredulous look and then slowly moved her gaze back to the former queen and snorted. "Damn…. and all she has to do is go to her. What a stubborn ass."

Moments later as Red brought out a few greasy cheeseburgers to the booth next to Regina's and the Mayor left in a rush, leaving a few crisp bills on the table. Ruby's eyes scrunched in bewilderment, especially as she noticed that she left her phone. "Hey you forgot your…" she called after her, but trailed off when the other woman disappeared just outside the diner door in a flash of purple.

Suddenly an ostentatious grin appeared on the waitress. "Hey Grams, I'll be right back."

….

Regina stumbled toward the bathroom as soon as the mist cleared. "Oh god," she muttered as she nosedived right into the toilet, spilling the remains of what little she had to eat into it. Wiping her mouth, she weakly flushed it. "What the hell?" She winced sharply as she swallowed, the taste in her mouth making her smack loudly, which echoed off the stone tiles.

Instead of brushing her teeth immediately, she found herself sliding down the cool wall with her knees pulled up to her chest as tears suddenly formed and fell freely. She sobbed against her knees; her emotions taking over her almost letting her forget about the ball of agony that twisted deep inside of her and making her feel sick all over again. Pulling back the toilet lid she dry heaved, yet her tears were the only thing that hit the clear surface below.

…..

"Ems," Ruby smiled as she entered the station.

The blonde jerked from her thoughts and stuttered. "Oh hey." The air left her in a ragged breath. "Sorry I blew up at you earlier."

Ruby waved her off. "Not a big deal….but I did come over here to ask for a favor."

Emma jumped up, excited for anything to help distract her. "Name it."

A grin slowly appeared on the taller woman. "This," she pulled out Regina's phone and place it into Emma's hand.

"Is it broke?"

"No, I just need you to get it to its owner."

"Oh, uh, okay," the Savior drawled. "That's not a job for the sheriff, but since I'm incredibly slow, I'll do it."

Ruby gave her a playful tap to the side of her arm. "Cool, I gotta get back to work, but we should go out and grab a drink sometime."

"Sure, Rubes….I'd like that."

"Call me," Red said and then was gone.

Emma stared down at the phone in her hands and instantly she knew exactly who it belonged to. "Oh shit, I got played." She closed her eyes and then repeatedly hit Regina's phone against her forehead. "I'll just bring it to her and leave, that's it and nothing more."

It took Emma less than five minutes to get to the mayoral mansion. She had called the office and was going to just drop it by there, but Kathryn said that the Mayor was home today and wouldn't be in at all.

She inhaled a deep breath and recalled how familiar the entire trip to the door was. "Not the same….nope nope." She gulped the nervous lump that suddenly appeared in her throat. "Not even close…..okay body don't betray me now. Stay strong!"

She knocked loudly and waited a few minutes, and when there was no answer she thought about just leaving it on the front step, when suddenly the door whirled open. "Emma," Regina croaked.

Emma's eyes went wide seeing Regina after all these torturous weeks without her. Her skin was pale and she couldn't help notice how the usually tough, confident woman who was always larger than life looked so weak and frail standing there in nothing but a bath robe. "Regina?" Emma heaved a worried breath. "You okay?" She suddenly rushed forward on instinct.

"I'm fine," the brunette snapped and stepped away, keeping the blonde at arm's length. "Why are you here?"

Emma had to take a moment to settle the feelings that rushed over her in waves at seeing Regina again, it was a mixture of concern and lust and it appeared that it took longer than she wanted because she suddenly noticed the door starting to close on her. 'Wait," she blurted and pushed the door back open. "You left your phone at the diner." She held it up but didn't relinquish her hold on it.

Regina held out her hand. "Give it."

"Not until you let me in so we can talk, I think we need to, don't you?" Determination and even infuriation laced her green eyes.

Nausea slipped over the mayor once again and her eyes fluttered as she wobbled back. "I don't think so…." She murmured so lightly Emma almost didn't hear her.

Regina was definitely feeling odd. Dizziness swept over her again, and she had to rest her head on the door-frame, because suddenly it felt too heavy to hold up. "Regina," Emma was beside her so fast that the Mayor didn't even see her move. "Are you all right?" Her voice was no longer annoyed and her eyes were now softened with uneasiness and concern.

"No," Regina actually admitted honestly. She swallowed, "I am …going to…." That was all she said before her body went limp and began to slip to the floor, but instead was hoisted up into the air into the safety of Emma's arms. "Regina?" Panic filled her eyes and her voice as she carried her to the nearest sofa.

She placed her other hand on the brunette's cheek and noticed how clammy it was. "What's going on with you?"

Emma quickly raced back outside and pulled her car closer to her front door and then in the next instant she was racing the former queen to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for all the great reviews. Evilregal76…just wondering if you're okay, you kind of disappeared after your cold shower lol. Cupcake33 I'm jealous of her too even though she's fictional and I wrote it lol. Guest…your comment about the triplets made me laugh…and what are you talking about, it was CPR lol. Seriously, thanks for all the reviews, I love them. And I hope you like this next chapter as much as I did writing it.**_

**Part 7**

Emma paced vigorously back and forth in the small waiting room where Whale demanded she go, since her gibberish rants about what was wrong with Regina distracted him from the care he was trying to give to the Mayor.

Moments later Whale came out and smiled with a shrug, causing the blonde's brow to narrow sharply at the man. "What's going on?"

"She's fine."

"What's wrong?" Emma choked out.

"Well she was dehydrated and malnourished. I have her on an IV and she should be awake now," he informed her. "I took some blood tests and we'll see if there is more to all of this."

"Can I go see her?"

"Of course, since she is your true love," he smirked. "But I do have to wonder… if she's your girlfriend, then I blame you for not taking better care of her." He now crossed his arms and gave her a skeptical look.

"Wait what?" Emma blinked in confusion, but he only rolled his eyes at her.

"I'll let you know when I get the results."

The door to Regina's sterile room creaked open and the blonde was relieved to see her sitting up on the bed with her patented annoyed gaze.

"Hey," she said gently, "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, her voice rough. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I brought you here."

"Uhhgg," Regina groaned. "Why in the hell did you go and do that?"

"You passed out on me; I was worried," Emma said hastily.

Regina huffed and leaned back on her pillows. "Well, now as I see it, you can help me get out of here."

Emma shook her head. "Like hell! You need all that fine stuff they're putting in you there." She pointed at the IV that was stuck in Regina's arm. "And Whale will be back with the rest of your results."

"Results?" Regina inquired, feeling a little in the dark at the moment.

"Yeah, they drew some of your blood and ran tests to figure out why you were out cold." Emma gave her a stern look. "And why haven't you been taking better care of yourself?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, stop it will you…. you're starting to give me a headache." She rubbed at her brow.

"Have you been getting a lot of headaches recently?"

Regina closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm serious, stop it."

"Or what, you'll bury me alive in a box?" Emma joked, rolling back on her heels as her thumbs were stashed away in the belt loops of her jeans.

That actually made Regina's lips slightly turn up. "If you're lucky to get a box."

Emma smiled and scooted closer to Regina's bed. "So can we talk?" Her voice lowered and her eyes became serious.

Regina gave her a look and took a moment as if she were deciding. "It's not like I can go anywhere, but do we need to have this conversation right here, right now?" Her voice actually was softer and it made the blonde blink in confusion.

"I suppose you're right, but you have to agree we do need to talk."

"I don't have to agree, and we really don't need to discuss anything, dear." Now the condescending voice was back.

"Wow zero to bitch in like three seconds. Damn Regina you really don't leave anything to improve on," Emma retorted back, her voice now hardened.

"And you need to leave!" Regina all but shouted and pointed toward the door.

"Oh sure, Regina, tell me how you really feel." Emma was hurt yet again by how this woman was treating her, but there was no way in hell she would show it. Instead she winked at the Mayor and slowly licked her lips.

"Ahhhggggg!" Regina voiced in outrage, throwing her hands up which caused the IV to tighten and almost rip out of her arm. "Ow!" she hissed and quickly collapsed her hand over it.

Once again Emma rushed to her side. "Oh god, did you about rip that out?"

"Well duh Sheriff, that was so observant of you," she ground out.

"I have no idea why you are being like this!" Emma shifted back, trying to inhale calming breaths as she spun around.

"Because you are here. So like I said, you can go now."

"Fine!" Emma relented loudly. "You can find your own way home."

"Remember Miss Swan, I have the ability to do that in spades," the brunette snapped just as loud.

Just then the door jerked open and Dr. Whale gave them both an absurd hard glare. "Oh my god, would you both just shut up? This is seriously childish behavior, especially coming from you."

Emma huffed quietly out of the side of her mouth. "She started it."

Regina heard her, but chose to ignore it. She clenched her jaw quietly and gave her attention the doctor. "So what can you tell me?"

He was looking at the Mayor but then glanced at Emma. "Um," he exhaled.

"I'll go," she went to leave when Regina groaned.

"You can stay, it's not like it's a big deal anyways." Her tone was now softer and the internal struggle to ignore the brunette raged within the Savior, she silently took a few breaths and turned on her heel, but didn't say anything.

"Carry on," Regina regally flipped her wrist like she would do with a servant present.

Whale had to roll his eyes as he deeply sighed. "Very well, so we ran some tests and everything seems to have come back normal, except you were dehydrated and a little malnourished. Which given your condition, I will expect better from you from now on."

"You're right, and I will. So when can I go?"

"Wait, you said condition," Emma chimed in. "What condition?"

"I don't have a condition," Regina cracked.

Whale snorted. "Well I'm glad someone was paying attention."

"Well?" Both the Savior and the Queen said in unison.

A smile stretched out on his face. "It seems that you, my dear," he said seriously, locking his gaze with brown ones. "Are pregnant."

If Emma thought the earth was quiet after she so called kissed Regina awake that night in the woods, it wasn't even close to how quiet it got in the room right at that second. Then out of nowhere a loud cackle escaped those ruby red lips. "Now that's funny." Regina continued to laugh, ignoring the stoic faces on the other two in the room.

"Oh no," Emma swallowed, feeling the bile suddenly creep up her throat.

"Regina," Whale tried. "The blood test doesn't lie. I'm seriously telling you that you are expecting."

That jerked Regina's head back and now she leveled a glare at him. "You're an idiot, because there is no way in hell that I'm pregnant. Check it again," she fired in outrage.

"We checked it twice, Regina."

"Well check it again because I promise you that my getting pregnant would have to be a miracle."

Emma felt light headed so she placed both hands on her thighs and started her own breathing like Lamaze. Whale noticed and softly placed a caring hand against her back. "Hey, you okay?"

Emma swallowed. "How far along is she?"

"I'd have to run more tests to be sure, but after questioning Regina, I'd say about seven weeks."

The Savior quickly did the math and marched over to Regina. "You, you you…" she pointed angrily. "What did you wait until I left, then what, ran back to Robin?" She shook her head at her almost in disgust. "I can't believe you, I mean I knew you could be heartless and a total bitch, but this…." Emma sucked in a huge breath, trying to keep her temper in check. "Oh what am I saying, we are nothing anyways, and like you said, you made it clear it was just one night, nothing more. I hope you and Robin are happy." And with that Emma brushed by the doctor and slammed the door behind her.

Regina slowly let her head fall back against her pillow. "You're wrong, Doc."

"About?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"Denial much, Your Majesty?"

Her head snapped back to him. "I took something a long, long time ago, so I would be barren. So I know that you're wrong."

"Okay, sooooo would you like to hear the heartbeat?" he grinned knowingly at her.

Regina shrugged. "There won't be one."

"And if there is?"

Regina silently thought about what that would mean. If she was indeed pregnant then that meant she was having a baby, and she couldn't even try to imagine that could be even possible. A quiet gasp echoed across the room as it finally dawned her that she would be having a baby with Miss Swan. She fought the tears that stained her eyes. "If, and it's a big if, I'm pregnant I am not far enough along to hear a heartbeat."

"I have this new machine, so it is possible."

"Fine," she whispered to him with a quiver in her voice as she turned her head away. She had to quench any kind of hope that he may be right, that she could really be expecting. There just was no way it could happen. Then the slight ache around her heart fluttered and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut as the tears she fought so hard to suppress back silently fell. "Emma," she quietly voiced. "Shit."

…..

Emma was pissed as she exited the hospital and wanted to jump in her car and drive and drive. She got all the way to the yellow bug, but that was it when her heart felt like it was crumbling to pieces in her chest. She felt hot tears skirt down her cheeks as she braced herself against the car door. "Regina's pregnant," she exhaled harshly, trying to let it settle around her. "She's going to have Robin's baby," she whispered in the quiet parking lot. _She cheated on me_. Emma groaned. _How's it cheating when we aren't even together? She was my friend first, and I told her that no matter what happened she would always be my friend. She needs a friend now more than ever. I can do this; I can be her friend even if she doesn't want me there. Remember Regina is her own worst enemy and damn it, I'm the Savior, and I did promise her that she would get her happy ending._

Emma blew out a few more breaths to settle herself and felt quite better after the little pep talk in her head. She was on her way back inside the hospital when her phone began to ring. "Oh shit I forgot," she quickly answered. "Henry?"

"Ma, where are you?"

"I um, okay don't panic; everything is fine."

"Ma, when you start out like that makes me want to panic," Henry informed, and Emma quickly picked up his worried tone.

"I promise, okay?"

"So, what's going on?"

She couldn't possibly tell him that Regina was pregnant, it wasn't her place, but she hated to lie to him. "I'm at the hospital with your mother," she said truthfully.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just some routine tests," Emma relayed and knew that wasn't a lie.

"Oh, uh I'll come right over."

"Henry, could you wait to come? …I mean wait until I get her home."

The phone was silent and Emma wondered if they got cut off. She was just about to look when his voice broke through. "Okay, call me when you get there."

"Deal."

They said a quick goodbye and Emma started to jog back into the hospital; for some reason walking just felt too slow. She held her hand to her chest right outside of Regina's room and gathered a deep reassuring breath. "A friend, no matter what," she whispered and clicked the door open just in time to witness Regina crying and Whale smiling.

"I told you," he gloated.

Emma swiftly ran to Regina's side. "What's going on?" she said with panic in her voice.

"It's a heartbeat," Regina vaguely muttered, unable to stop the tears flowing freely down her face. "It's real."

Right then Emma looked over at the ultrasound and faintly heard the tiny beats and suddenly she was crying just like Regina was. "Oh my god."

Regina stared at the blurry image, her tears only making it worse. Finally she raised her eyes to Emma and saw the smile on the blonde's face, and that's when she realized that she came back for her. _She came back even though she thought she was having Robin's baby._ "You came back?"

Emma wiped at her tears. "Yeah, I promised you I'd always be your friend no matter what. So I'm here, being your friend. One night together shouldn't change that right?"

_But it did, it changed everything_. Regina thought but only nodded. "Thanks," was all she could manage.

Whale exited the room after he informed her she could go home after he finished up some paper work. But he left explicit instructions that she had to start eating and sleeping better.

Emma scratched at her head when the room got awkwardly silent. "I talked to Henry; I didn't want to lie to him so I told him."

Regina blinked and then glared. "What?"

Emma held her hand up. "Wait, I didn't tell him you were pregnant. I just said you were here having tests, that's all."

Relief filled her brown eyes. "Oh sorry, I just…" she faded off.

"Its fine, and now I know why you were so hormonal earlier."

Regina leveled her a glare that would make anyone else pee their pants. "Excuse me?" she hissed.

Emma knew she shouldn't have said that to any pregnant woman, let alone Regina aka the former Evil Queen. "I uh, I mean no not you, I was just making a joke," she lamely tried to cover.

"It's okay," Regina replied softly, still in shock, and then was even more shocked by how soft her voice was. Emma was right, she was hormonal, not average hormonal but like on high alert hormonal. "I can't believe this," she muttered to herself, then the waterworks started all over again.

Emma couldn't help the nagging pain around her heart at seeing this woman cry. "Hey," she said gently and dared to reach out and fold her hand over Regina's. "No need to cry; this is a good thing. You are a wonderful mother, and Robin is a wonderful father, and I know he will be so happy when you tell him."

Regina wiped her tears away and found herself slipping into Emma's soft green eyes. _I wonder if you will have her eyes._ "You have pretty eyes," she blurted.

"Um okay," Emma drawled, and wondered where that came from, but just handed Regina a few napkins.

"Thanks." She wiped at her eyes and finally felt the rush of everything begin to settle. "I need to tell you something, Emma."

"What's that?"

"This baby isn't Robin's," she said, hearing her own voice crack.

"Whaa huh," Emma was stunned and she staggered back, rubbing the migraine that suddenly found its way to her forehead. "Oh no, did you…." She blew out her nausea feeling breath... "Hook?" She barely got out before the migraine suddenly snapped and she swayed back, finding the room start to spin like she was on the anti-gravity ride at the carnival. "I think I'm going to be sick." She swallowed down the vomit that reached the back of her throat, but the second time she didn't have the strength and she almost didn't make it to the bathroom before it all came rushing out.

All Regina could do was watch, and then she suddenly felt like she was going to gag just hearing the sheriff do it. Her eyes suddenly went wide as saucers. "Oh shit, she can't be pregnant too!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

"I can't believe I let myself get talked into this," Regina muttered as they entered the mansion.

Striding right by her side, Emma merely quirked a smile. "Well, you're pregnant, so that means you need the mighty Savior to escort you," she said rather robustly, just for the added effect.

"Mighty?" The Mayor returned dryly, giving her a vague expression.

The blonde snorted. "But of course," she teased with a charming accent.

"You know, not even your father can pull that off, so what makes you think you can?"

"Because I am…"

Regina halted her by raising a hand up between them. "Oh yes, you are the Savior." She hid a smile as Emma batted her eyelashes at her. "So now that I'm home safe and sound, you can go."

"Hey, you said we needed to talk," Emma noted grimly.

"Fine," Regina relented with a long sigh. "But first I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Emma shot back quickly, uneasiness glinting in her eyes.

Regina waved her hand and once the small cloud of smoke faded, a tiny box remained in her palm. "Take this test."

Emma's jaw dropped. "Oh no, dearie. I don't need to take that; that's all you."

Regina's gaze hardened. "Yes you do; you've been throwing up."

"I only threw up because I thought you slept with Hook," Emma countered.

"If you say that imbecile's name again, I swear I'll throw up after I throw you out," Regina snapped.

"I'm not pregnant! You are!" Emma stood firm and crossed her arms over her chest. "Uh uh," she said, shaking her head emphatically.

"How do you know you're not?"

Emma huffed and rolled her eyes. "Because I don't go sleeping around, okay?" she said honestly, and then had to avert her gaze away from the other woman's.

_Ouch, that stung. I didn't sleep around either, but whatever_. Regina studied her intently as she tried to hide her relief, since that meant Emma had only been with her. But if she were pregnant, then that meant Emma could be as well, and the suspense was killing her. "There's another factor at play here, so please, take the test."

Emma hesitated as she thought it over. "No, it's okay; I'm fine," she finally said. "I'd know if I was pregnant, and I know I'm not, so we're good here."

"OH MY GOD!" Regina threw her hands up in the air and then shoved the test in Emma's chest. "Just take the god damn test," she shouted.

Emma's eyes went wide at the intensity of the former queen's outburst. "Sheesh, fine, if it will stop you from yelling, I'll take the stupid test," she relented, and stormed off toward the bathroom. "I'll be right back; I've gotta go pee on a stick," the blonde muttered sarcastically.

Regina waited impatiently and she swore Emma must be the slowest pee-er in all of the realms. The door finally flew open and the look of complete and utter shock on the sheriff's face was all the evidence the brunette needed to know she wasn't alone in this. She felt her throat go dry as she tried to swallow. They stood staring at each other for what seemed like hours to Regina. "You're…" her voice was hoarse and her heart fluttered heavily in her chest as she thought about having not just one baby Swan, but two. After a long moment she took a tiny step toward the Savior. "I know you're probably freaking out wondering how this is possible," she began. "I guess with true lo…"she stopped when she saw the shocking façade on Emma's face slip as the hint of a smile began to shake through. "Miss Swan? she questioned sharply.

A snort bark of laughter finally escaped Emma's lips, which clearly confused the former queen. "What…" she started to ask what was wrong but then it became crystal clear. _Oh god, she's laughing hysterically because she doesn't believe any of this. Here we go again; this is just like me all over again._ "Look, just breathe, it will be okay," she said soothingly, and actually reached out and touched the other woman's shoulder. Her body immediately reacted to the touch and she groaned internally at the sudden wave of arousal that shot through her.

"Okay," Emma squeaked. "I can't," she barely breathed.

"You can't what?" Regina asked gently, concern rising in her brown eyes. Her heart sunk deep into her gut as she worried that Emma might not want to have this baby.

"I can't believe you fell for that," she said smugly, grinning from ear to ear.

Regina snapped back and her soft gaze hardened as an eyebrow rose harshly. "Excuse me, dear?"

"I can't believe you bought that….and then thought it was…" Emma started to bust out laughing when she finally clued in to what Regina was trying to tell her and her face suddenly went white. "Wait a second," she said, rearing back in shock.

Regina regained her composure knowing that Emma was finally registering what was really going on. A sinful smile ghosted across her lips. "Surprise dear!" Noticing the pregnancy test in the younger woman's hand she grabbed it to take a look, her heart skipping a beat when she saw that it was negative. "You're not pregnant…huh," she blinked.

Emma's fingers rubbed at her temple as she tried to process what was happening. "What's going on, Regina?" she asked, her voice cracking in worry and anticipation.

Regina smirked at her. "Well, you may not be pregnant, but nonetheless, you are going to have a baby dear."

Emma's eyes took on an almost painful look and suddenly she wobbled back. "What?" she gasped, feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

Shaking her head, Regina placed a steadying hand to the blonde's arm. "You heard me; it seems that once again you and I will be sharing a child. Congratulations; you're going to be a mother again."

Emma felt the room start to spin around her. "When…how…what…really?" she stammered.

Regina waited several long moments before she answered. "Well, my dear," she said with forced cheer. "Apparently that night went better than either of us thought," she mocked lightly.

After a few long breaths, the oxygen finally returned to Emma's head and she clenched her jaw at the brunette. "Ya think?"

"Yes. Now that you know I didn't sleep with anyone else, I think you owe me an apology," Regina said haughtily.

"Oh my god, are you serious? I owe you an apology?" Emma stared at her in disbelief. "No, I believe you owe me one for being so mean and kicking me out the next morning." Panic began to overtake the blonde once more and she raised a hand to cover her mouth. "Oh my god!"

"Now what?"

"I'm going to have a baby," Emma exhaled nervously and began to pace around the room. "I'm having a baby," she repeated, and then whirled around in a panic as it sunk in.

"Oh my fucking god, I'm having a baby, a baby. Oh my god a baby. This isn't happening. It can't. It's not possible. But I heard a heartbeat," she choked out. Shaky fingers found her trembling lips, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Regina is pregnant with my child," she rambled. "Regina Fucking Mills is having my baby. Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Wild eyes found Regina's concerned ones. "I'm having a baby!"

Regina sighed dramatically. "No, dear, I believe that we are having a baby." As soon as she said the words out loud she suddenly felt ill and had to steady herself by placing a hand on the wall. Tears formed in her eyes and for the first time the reality of it all hit her hard. She was actually pregnant; she was going to be a mother and this child would be her very own. Looking over at the freaked out Savior, she took some more calming breaths before finally muttering. "I'm having a baby, Emma. You don't need to worry; this is my baby and you don't need to be bothered with us. We wouldn't want to be a burden on you, so…"

"Oh no you don't," Emma snapped back harshly. "Don't you dare put words in my mouth and don't you dare push me away," she said bitterly. "You're pregnant. That's my baby too, don't you forget that. I'm going to be there for our child from day one, for you too."

"What if I don't want you to?"

Emma's nostrils flared as she stepped up into Regina's personal space. "Well that's too damn bad. You're just gonna have to get used to it," she spat. "Because I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, Miss Swan," Regina sneered at her. "I've been taking care of myself for years."

"Well, tough; because I'm going to be here for you whether you like it or not," Emma said through gritted teeth. "And if you don't like it, well, that's too damn bad. Deal with it."

Regina's defenses were on high alert. "Nobody tells me what to do," she ground out through clenched teeth.

Emma threw her hands up in exasperation. "I'm not trying to control you, god! I just don't want you to shut me out of this baby's life. I'm sorry if this scares you, but we're gonna have to find a way to do this together."

Regina narrowed her eyes in on the blonde. "I'm not scared!"

"Bullshit!" Emma all but shouted, shocking the former queen. "You're scared to death, and you know what, I get that, I really do. Just deal with it; I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine!" Regina barked, hands on her hips as she glared at the Savior.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Henry asked from the doorway as he eyed his mothers warily.

All of Emma's anger deflated at the sight of her son. "We're not fighting; we're just talking loudly," she covered.

Henry sighed and fought the urge to yell at them to just admit that they're each other's true loves, but decided they were going to have to figure this out for themselves. After all there's only so much he and the entire town could do. Instead he looked at his adoptive mother with concern in his voice. "Are you okay? Ma said you had some tests done at the hospital."

Regina smiled and ruffled his messy brown hair with her hand. "I'm fine, Henry."

He furrowed his brows at her. "So why'd you have to get the tests?"

"Oh, well…um….uh," she stammered, unsure how to tell her son his other mother had gotten her pregnant.

"Yeah, Regina; tell him," Emma smirked, enjoying the other woman's discomfort.

"Me? Why don't you, dear?" Regina challenged, giving the blonde a hard glare.

Henry sighed loudly. "Oh my god, really? You know what, this is getting really old."

"Henry," Regina started but was cut off by her son.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I'm done. Come talk to me when you're done fighting about…whatever this is. I'll be up in my room," he informed them, and the stomped up the stairs.

Regina and Emma watched him disappear and then turned to face each other. "We can't keep doing this. It's not good for Henry or us or you know," Emma voiced softly and pointed to Regina stomach.

The Mayor gave her an incredulous look. "What Emma, my belly?" she mocked.

"The baby," Emma breathed in aggravation.

Regina sighed. "Yeah, you're right," she admitted honestly.

"We're both scared. This thing, with us," the blonde stated evenly, motioning between them with her finger. "We both know what this is, and it's terrifying.

"Speak for yourself, Swan."

"You're doing it again, Regina. Why do you do this…..were you always this difficult?"

Tears sprang to the former queen's eyes. "You're right," she huffed quietly.

Emma bit her lip as she took in a long breath. "Do you think it's always been there, you know, with us?" She blinked, and then blinked again. "Wait, I'm right? About what?"

"I'm scared okay and I don't know," Regina eyes were downcast, "Maybe" she whispered softly.

A long silence stretched between them, and after what felt like hours, Emma exhaled and shook her head as she turned to leave.

Shocked, Regina jerked her head up. She had just admitted she was scared and now Emma was leaving her. "Where do you think you're going?" she abruptly asked, her voice hard as her heart leaped up into her throat at the thought of her leaving. "I thought you said you are in this….and…and…" she kept her tone steady even though fear was very evident in her heart.

Her fingers wrapped around the door handle, Emma paused but didn't look back at the brunette. "It's been a big day, I think we both could use a breather," she said soberly, and then finally turned to look at the Mayor over her shoulder. "I need a minute, okay?"

"You need a minute? What about me? I'm the one who's pregnant; I need a thousand minutes!"

"Okay, fine; we both need some time, sheesh. I'm not leaving, leaving… I just need some air," Emma defended.

"Fine," Regina kept her face solemn.

Emma gave her one last look before walking outside, and immediately drew in a deep breath. "Now what mighty Savior? How you going to save this one?" She blew out her breath and trudged over to her car thinking about everything that had happened since she returned to Storybrooke after Regina gave her all those wonderful memories. She knew then something had changed between them, but didn't know how deep it really went.

She let her head fall against the steering wheel of her car as everything really sunk in. "I'm going to be a mother again, and so is Regina. Henry is going to be a big brother and oh my god my mother will be the grandparent to Regina's baby." Emma snorted out an ironic bit of laughter and finally pulled out onto the street, knowing in her heart that this time around she would never miss a moment in her child's life, no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks again for all of the great comments and reviews. I appreciate them very much!_

**Part 9**

There was a silence and then Regina swallowed hard, eyes distant and clouded over with memory. "Is it always going to remind me?" She heaved in a long breath. She shook her head at her bed and felt the shiver of arousal skirt all the way down her body. She averted her gaze and blew out another breath and headed straight to her master bath. "Yes a long hot bath is exactly what I need."

Regina poured an assortment of her favorite bath oils with careful wisdom, creating a thick mass of bubbles that gave off a flowery, refreshing fragrance that made the Mayor inhale a deep breath. Not wanting to wait another second, she peeled off her shirt and then her pants and actually just tossed them haphazardly to the floor. The cool air hit her clammy, dirty hospital skin, causing her to shiver as she stepped into the tub and settled into the hot water and bubbles with an expression of pure bliss. Her eyes slipped shut and it felt like only minutes when the water felt actually cold. Brown eyes snapped back open and she dazedly looked around, quickly seeing through her open door to her room the day had suddenly evaporated and now the moon was sitting in the distance. "Oh," she gasped and stepped swiftly out of the tub. "I actually fell asleep." She shivered and quickly grabbed a towel.

In no time at all the Mayor was in her robe and drifted across the hall to her son's room. She lightly knocked on the door, but when there was no answer she opened his door and concern filled her eyes when she noticed the room empty. She strained her ears and instantly picked up on voices down in the kitchen. She groaned internally knowing she fell asleep and forgot to feed her son and didn't waste another minute as she rushed downstairs.

"Henry?" she called out, her bare feet hitting her cool tile floor as she rounded the corner.

"Yeah Mom," Henry answered raising his head from his plate on the bar.

Bewilderment creased her brow. "Oh you're eating. Wait, what are you eating?" She examined as she moved closer to her son and his food, eyeing it cautiously.

His smile broadened. "Emma brought us dinner," he told her between bites.

Regina whipped back and blinked. "What?"

"I thought you might be hungry," Emma purred as she slid in behind the brunette.

Regina felt her entire body shiver just from the blonde's voice, and silently took a breath as she swiveled enough to look at her. "But….but why?"

"Why not?" Emma's mouth slipped into a smile. "I was hungry, and I knew you had to be, and well since you were in the hospital, it's the least I could do."

Regina narrowed her gaze. "So I suppose it's something greasy, and very unhealthy."

"No, Mom," Henry chimed in. "It's actually not."

The eyebrow over the brunette's eye peaked in interest. "Seriously?"

"I brought you some soup your majesty." Emma winked playfully at her. "Plus a few other things."

Henry snorted. "Mom, she brought the entire store."

"I did not," Emma defended in mock pretense.

"Look in the fridge."

Regina hesitantly moved to the fridge, and as soon as she opened it her eyes immediately went wide. "Oh my god, did you forget anything?"

Emma squished her eye and pretended to be deep in thought. "I don't think so, but if I did then name it and I'll go get it for you."

Regina eyed her curiously. "What's going on?"

"I just want you to be okay, you and the baby," Emma said seriously. "So if I…" she trailed off as she noticed the wide eyed expression on the Mayor, and knew instantly she had royally fucked up. "Oh shit," she grimaced quietly, and quickly averted her gaze to her son.

Henry's confused, shocked face looked at both his mothers as he held his fork out just inches from his mouth, like he was afraid to move. "Baby?" he barely mumbled.

Regina swallowed and closed her eyes as she mentally wanted to kick the woman for being such a blabber mouth. "Um Henry, uh I need to tell you something….I mean we need to tell you something."

Still stunned Henry's mouth hung open. "Did you say baby?" he now narrowed in on his birth mother.

Emma wanted to slap herself for the slip and groaned. "Yeah," she drawled out. "I did, and…" she winced and now looked back to Regina for help.

The brunette held her hand up and shook her head. "Oh no you don't….you started it, so you can finish it."

Emma filled her cheeks up with air and then slowly defused them. "Okay kid, look um well….oh shit," she grumbled to herself.

"Well eloquently put Miss Swan, I don't think I could have done better. Good job," she mocked annoyingly.

The Sheriff clenched her jaw and closed her eyes to will her heart from crashing up against her ribs any harder than it already was. "Well be my guest Madam Mayor, you tell him."

"Tell me what?"

Regina rubbed a hand over her face. "Well you see Henry, I am I uh…" she faded off and now scratched at a spot on her neck in frustration.

Emma couldn't help the snort that fell through her nose at how inept Regina was being. "See? It's not that easy is it?"

Henry finally dropped his fork with a clang. "Just spit it out already…sheesh!" he fretted a little more angrily then either woman had anticipated.

Simultaneously both women sighed, then as if it were rehearsed they both blurted. "I'm pregnant…she's pregnant."

The forehead on the boy crumpled heavily with that information and he tilted his head and eyed them warily for a moment. "What's going on…whose pregnant?" he blinked, then paused. "Wait…you and Robin?" He stared at his adoptive mother, then moved his gaze to his other mother. "You and Hook?"

"No!" they both shouted, then Regina's voice softened.

"I'm sorry, Henry, no I am the one who is going to have a baby, not Miss…not Emma."

"So Robin?" he inquired. "But I thought Ma was your true love."

Emma folded her lips in and kept her snort to herself. "Yeah about that kid," she went to say when Regina cut her off.

"Yeah about that, no this baby isn't Robin's, but actually, Henry, it really will be a sibling to you in every way." She sort of explained and really hoped he would catch on.

"To me?" Henry dropped his gaze back to his food and after a minute raised his head back up. "I'm confused, how is…." He stopped mid thought then pointed to his birth mother. "Shit Ma, did you knock up Mom?"

"Henry!" Regina gasped, while Emma gulped and went to reply but nothing fell out.

"I know all about the birds and the bees, but these birds and bees are seriously different if that is the case." He shook his head and blew out his breath. "So are you guys getting married now or what?"

Emma had to laugh now, she just couldn't hold it back a second longer. "What's so funny, Miss Swan?" Regina snarled.

"Nothing, Henry is a smart kid and well I think you should answer him, don'tcha think?" she teased with a wink, but deep down she was dying to hear her answer.

Regina maintained her poise. "Listen Henry, yes I am going to have a baby, and this baby will be your brother or sister, but no we are not getting married."

"But," he enunciated slowly. "This baby is Emma's too, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"And she is your true love….soooooo why not get married?"

Regina had to close her eyes to ignore how hard her heart was pounding in her chest and how she desperately didn't want Emma to see that this line of questioning bothered her at all. She was the Evil Queen, the mayor of Storybrooke; this wasn't a curse or a crazy dragon this was just a marriage question, so no big deal. Except that annoying burning ache was back and everything told her to just tell her son that maybe soon she would become Mrs. Swan. She inwardly groaned as that thought came to her. _Damn hormones_. "Look Henry, it's just… well it's just not something we both…"

Now it was Emma who cut her off. "Yeah, it's not something we want Henry," she finished Regina's thought before she could say it and break her heart. But it didn't matter because that burn was back and it was breaking none the less.

Regina glared at the blonde for just stepping all over her explanation to her son, and putting words in her mouth. She wasn't even going to say that, she was only going to say that they hadn't even had to time to adjust to this or discuss it. It was clearly evident that Emma didn't want that, but could she blame her after everything she done to her? _What am I even thinking? Do I want to marry her? God damn hormones! _ "Henry just finish your dinner, then get ready for bed."

"And you," Emma turned toward her. "It's time you get something in that stomach of yours….since you are eating for two now," she gloated with a huge smile.

Henry softly chuckled. "This is so weird, my mom is going to have a baby, and my ma is the father."

That made all parties in the kitchen lightly giggle. "So Your Highness, what'll it be chicken or potato?"

"Huh?"

"Soup?"

"Oh, uh actually," she began, but then her head bowed and Regina now was looking at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked tenderly, a hard line etched in her brow.

Regina swallowed hard and cleared her throat as she looked back up and the concern in Emma's green eyes made her body itch with a need to get closer to her that she couldn't explain. She quietly shook it off, and apparently it took her too long to answer because Emma was now in her personal space and the warm hand on her arm just triggered the feelings all over again. "Regina," the blonde's soft voice brought her back. "Hey, you okay?"

Regina suddenly pulled her arm away. "I'm fine, I was just going to say…" she went to tell her what she was really craving but she knew the moment she did she would probably get ridiculed, so she groaned.

"What is it Regina?"

The mayor deeply sighed. "Fine okay, I am actually craving…." She started to say clearly then faded off again.

"Just say it; it's okay Regina."

"Cereal," she lipped quietly out of the side of her mouth.

An eyebrow slowly arched at hearing Regina want cereal. "Excuse me, did you say cereal?"

"Yeah so? It sounds good."

Emma only smiled and grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and then took down a box of raisin bran ...when Regina folded her arms and shook her head. "What?"

"I don't want that kind, Miss Swan," she snapped almost childlike and Emma had to blink to make sure it was actually Regina standing there.

"Huh? What?"

"I want that kind," she stated smoothly and pointed to the sugary kind that she detested every time Henry filled his bowl with it.

"The leprechaun kind?" Emma's cheeks widened with a huge smile and she softly laughed, but she did what Regina asked and got the mother of her child a bowl of cereal. "Anything else, dear?"

Regina had her mouth already full so she just shook her head, and Emma couldn't contain her smile if she wanted to. She slowly drifted behind the brunette, and when she walked by her she had an urge to touch her, so she softly rolled her hand down her back as she went by. "So cute," she muttered as her hand lingered there.

Regina internally fought the urge to close her eyes and melt into the light caress, she fought off the goose bumps that threatened to erupt as she kept eating, but the confusion in her eyes were very evident at the thought that Emma thought she was cute. "I'll be right back," the Savior said over shoulder and left her alone with their son.

"You know," Henry said conversationally between bites of his food. "I really should give you a hard time for eating that, because you know you did with me every time I did….butttttt…..considering the state you are in, I won't."

Regina glanced up from her cereal to gaze at her son. "State? Henry I don't have a disease, I'm just pregnant," she reminded him, and that reminded her that she actually had a living person growing inside of her. _Shit I'm going to have a baby. I never thought I'd ever have a child of my own, and now I am. It really is a miracle, and it's all because of her._ She felt the first evidence of tears fill her eyes as she thought about her and Emma's first meeting, and then all of the stuff they had gone through over the years. She realized that in the year they were separated, when she gave Emma and Henry new memories and she got involved with Robin, she knew being without them she really wasn't herself, they really did make her whole. She should have known then that Emma was more to her than a friend.

It really did make sense the two of them; she was the Savior and she did promise her that she would give her a happy ending. All she had to do was open her eyes and her heart to realize that her happy ending laid within the Savior more symbolically than she would ever have thought. The constant annoying ache around her heart tried to tell her over and over. She huffed out a breath with a low groan and pushed her bowl away from her. She suddenly felt sick knowing that Emma didn't feel the same about her, and probably never would.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Henry inquired, his eyes soft and caring.

She felt the bile floating up her throat. "Oh god," she barely spit out, and in a flash she ran toward the nearest bathroom, brushing harshly by the blonde as she went.

"Henry, what's wrong with your mother?"

Henry shrugged. "I guess they aren't magically delicious after all," he teased with a straight face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

By the time Regina was finished in the bathroom, she was so wishing she had never decided to eat those Lucky damn Charms. She rinsed her mouth out, but the lingering taste of marshmallow and stomach acid still remained. So with eagerness to get to her own master bath and brush her teeth, she flung open the door and almost crashed into a surprised Savior.

Emma quietly gasped, but carefully held onto the hot mug in front of her to keep it from spilling. "Swan?" Regina questioned sharply, as she glanced at the cup that was held out for her. "What's this?"

"It's ginger tea."

"And?"

"And, it helps with nausea," Emma explained assertively, and just held it out further for Regina to take. "Just trust me, it helps."

"Trust you?" Regina blew a breath out. "The last time I trus…" she couldn't even finish that sentence because suddenly she was back to that night the two of them were in her bedroom, when she knew Emma never even said those words. Hell, if she was being truthful with herself, she was the one who advanced and put the moves on her that night they made love. Now she grimaced as the word love filled her head when it was just sex. She bit down on her bottom lip as everything in her head just kept snow balling, and now she forgot what she was even going to say in the first place. "Oh never mind," she fretted and brushed by the blonde.

"Um Regina?"

"What?" she snapped.

"Your tea, Madam Mayor."

Regina groaned irritably but actually took the tea from Emma's grasp. "This better help."

"It will," Emma drawled slowly, then held out her arm.

Regina's glare hardened as she stared at the proffered arm. "What?"

"I'm taking you to bed," Emma stated clearly.

Regina silently gulped_. Bed? Whaaa_? She suddenly forgot to breathe as she was teleported yet again back in time to that night with the Savior and instantly her body began to thrum with those not so forgotten sensations of how good it felt, how erotically right all of it made her feel… in fact it seemed to just knock her right off her throne.

"Come on," Emma insisted and it snapped the Mayor out of her lust filled haze.

"Emma," Regina breathed quietly, still not sure what to do.

"You need your rest."

"Oh, uh," she muttered uncomfortably.

Emma grinned. "What…you expecting something else, dear?"

"Oh please," she huffed. "And I do not need a mother telling me when my bed time is."

Emma sighed and quietly counted to ten. "Please Regina," she tried keeping her voice soft. "You've had a very long day, and if you won't do it for yourself then please do it for the baby." She gave the brunette a hopeful smile, and this time she held out her hand.

For long moments they regarded each other. Emma slowly began to notice the tired way Regina stood, the burdened set to the shoulders, the lines around her mouth. She was absolutely dead on her feet, and Emma had half a mind to just heave her over her shoulder and carry her off to bed. As that thought rolled in, other thoughts started to heat and burn through her and slowly a saucy grin appeared. "Emma," Regina throatily whispered.

"What?" the blonde swallowed.

Regina paused then shook her head. "Oh, never mind."

"Please you need your rest," Emma said in her gentlest tone.

Regina's mouth twitched, her lips thinning, but she nodded briefly. "If you insist," she relented and surprised the Savior by actually taking her hand.

Tingles immediately radiated through them and, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, their fingers instantly interlaced and Emma gently began to lead her up the stairs to her room, but stopped at Henry's room. "He's already in bed, so if you want to tell him good night, I'll give you a moment."

A little surprised, Regina reluctantly withdrew her hand and at once she felt the loss. Exhaling a long breath, she quietly entered her son's room.

Emma quietly watched her gently glide across his room and tenderly tucked him back in, whispering a good night low in his ear and then bestowing a soft kiss to his forehead. She felt tears drift unexpectedly to her eyes and had to painfully blink them away at the touching scene before her. She had witnessed this many times, and it never affected her this way before, but watching it now, it pulled at her heart knowing in just a few months Regina would be doing this very same thing with another child of hers. She had to take a few steps back to ward off how choked up she was getting before a certain someone made a comment about her being so damn emotional… and she wasn't even the one pregnant.

Just as she carefully wiped the lonely tear that escaped, the door to Henry's room quietly closed. "Oh you're still here," Regina snipped and warily stepped by her and continued to her room.

"Regina," Emma groaned. "I'll leave once I know you are in bed."

"Oh great; are you always going to hover like this?" Sshe tossed over her shoulder.

"Yup," Emma stated matter of factly and just kept following her. As they entered Regina's master bedroom, Emma swiftly moved past her and delicately turned down the covers. And in a very game show mistress mode she moved her hand flauntingly over the bed. "There you go, Your Highness."

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I need to brush and actually change into my night gown."

Emma only smiled and crossed her arms. "Okay, I'll be waiting right here until you get back."

"Oh my god," Regina complained. "I seriously don't need you to tuck me in."

"Yes you do," Emma smirked with a shrug. "In fact I think deep down you really love me taking care of you…oh by the way how's the tea?"

Regina had her nose buried in the mug as she took another sip. She didn't even realize she still had it until Emma said something. Clearing her throat she walked the few steps that separated them and held it out for the other woman to take. "Honestly it isn't very good, so go be a dear and take it back down stairs, oh and while you're at it, wash it."

Emma took the mug back and noticed it was half gone. "Sure thing, would you like some warm milk or maybe some crackers?"

Regina rolled her eyes and groaned. "Just go," she ordered.

"Not until I know you are in bed and resting. You're dead on your feet, Regina. Now go get ready for bed, and I bet by the time you're ready, I'll be back to tuck you in," she winked with a huge smile.

Regina groaned again as she turned to leave for the bathroom, and Emma sighed once the door was closed to separate them. "So stubborn," she whispered but did what she was told and raced back downstairs where she quickly washed the cup, making it back upstairs just before Regina opened the door.

"I see you don't listen," Regina quipped as she stepped out from the bathroom.

A shudder of a breath escaped the blonde at seeing Regina in a long sleeveless white silk night gown. In fact all she could do was stare as she watched her drift across the room toward her. It was like Regina took a page right out of her very own fantasy. "Uh," was all that finally slipped from her lips.

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "Something wrong, dear?"

Emma hesitated. "No, you're just…just…" she wanted to tell her how stunning she looked, but that wasn't what came out. "You look tired."

"So you keep telling me." Regina carefully moved around the Savior to make sure she didn't touch her, as Emma waited for her to get into the bed. She exhaled loudly as she not so patiently waited for Emma to actually tuck her in. "Okay, you satisfied?" Regina rasped, and the intimate moment wasn't lost on either of them.

Emma blinked and took a deep breath as her mouth dipped into a tiny smile. "I guess I should go." She turned and headed for the door, her heart racing with emptiness and loss from not wanting to leave.

"Miss Swan," Regina's voice rang out so soft and unsure that Emma wasn't sure she even heard it or if she just made it up in her head, so she just kept walking. "Emma." Now she knew for certain that she heard her name and turned back around.

"Yes?"

Regina's own heart was pounding and the moment Emma turned to leave made her entire body ache with a loss, and if she was going to get any sleep that night she was going to actually have to break down and ask the blonde to stay. "Believe it or not, I need you to do something for me," the former queen admitted weakly.

Emma blinked. "Um okay."

Regina groaned and wiped a hand over her face. "Will you um, stay?" she quietly voiced.

Emma tentatively took a step back toward the bed. "What?"

"Please don't make me repeat it."

"Regina," Emma narrowed in on the image of the other woman lying on the bed in the darkened room. "You want me to stay?"

Regina had to close her eyes to ward off her nervousness. She was the evil queen, damn it, she did not get nervous, yet here she was as anxious as could be. "Yes," she faintly whispered.

"Okay, you want me to stay, like um on the floor? Cause I'm pretty sure you don't want me in that bed with you," Emma stated very clearly. "And I won't be your damn dog, Regina."

Regina finally rose up on the bed. "Not the floor, and yes the god damn bed." She all but shouted in a huff.

"You want me in your bed?"

With aggravation lining her voice Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, now get into bed."

"You don't order me around; you can't tell me what to do."

"Oh my god, that's not what I'm doing, I just want you to get into the bed," Regina exhaled harshly.

"Well stop ordering me around."

"That's not what I was doing." Regina now tossed her legs out of the covers and stood by the bed, now a few feet from the Savior.

"It sure sounded like an order," Emma detested, and now didn't understand why she was acting this way, isn't this what she wanted, to be next to Regina? "You will not order me around again Regina. I said I will be here for you and our child, but I am not your slave."

"That isn't what I was doing; I was only trying to get you to stay and come to bed."

"Well try something different because to me…." But she didn't get a chance to finish it when Regina was suddenly in her personal space and her hand was now clenched around her shirt and pulling her toward her in a fierce kiss.

Catching her breath, Emma drew back. "Now that's definitely something different."

Regina smirked but just leaned in and kissed her again, but this time it was softer, but no less passionate as the arousal begin to build. Drawing in another breath Emma pulled the brunette into her arms. "I can't stop thinking about that night," she whispered next to her ear. "It was the most amazing experience I've ever had, and I don't think I can just sleep by you and not want to do that again. In fact, for weeks it was all I could think about." Emma's voice quivered with desire and how honest she was being.

Regina silently moaned, because that was exactly what she was thinking and had been going through as well. "I know," was all that she could utter, her chest rising and falling with her own unrequited desire. On impulse Regina moved forward and kissed the soft hollow of Emma's throat, then down a few inches to where her t-shirt started and her skin ended, immersing herself in the warm fragrance that was uniquely the Savior's. She ran her hands down smooth sides, resting them on Emma's hips, then back up strong arms. She felt the blonde tremble as she rested her fingertips lightly at the base of her neck under her long hair, leaving her quivering beneath her touch.

Emma swallowed hard. "I am ... hard time… standing, and I…"

Regina cut her off. "Then perhaps you should have listened and done what I told you earlier," she smirked knowingly, then smiled and captured the sheriff's hands in her own. She nudged her over to the bed, where Emma sat on the edge, looking up at her with lust filled eyes.

"Maybe you should." Regina pointed at Emma, who was still clad in her jeans and shirt.

"Oh." Emma quickly shed herself from her tight pants and was about to remove her shirt when Regina stopped her.

"Wait," she breathed worriedly. "We shouldn't do this."

Completely baffled Emma gave her an odd look. "What? Uh why?"

"Think about it Emma; last time we did that I got….well I got pregnant."

Emma eyed her curiously. 'Yeah so?"

Regina moved and sat by her on the bed, her heart still racing and her body still strumming with the desire to finish what they both clearly wanted. "What if it happens again?"

Emma looked her over and all she wanted to do was strip that beautiful night gown of her and make love to her like they did weeks ago. "So you're already pregnant; you can't get pregnant again."

Regina slowly shook her head. "When I go and forget that you're a Charming, you go and say something idiotic."

"Hey," Emma pouted.

"I'm not talking about me, Emma… think about it."

"Oh," it finally dawned on her. "Me."

"Yeah, so unless you want to be in the same boat as me, then maybe we shouldn't."

Emma's face fell. She wanted to say screw it, she'd have another child if that meant she could feel as good as she did that night. But deep down she wanted this child to be everything to Regina, and she wanted to take care of her. "So now the question is, why you and not me?"

Regina shook her head and sighed. "I honestly don't know. In fact, if one of us should have gotten pregnant, it should have been you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, because I did something years ago that would stop me from ever having a child of my own."

Emma jerked back and glared at her unknowingly. "Why?" she drawled.

"My mother."

Apparently that was explanation enough. "Oh, I'm sorry. So then why you and not me?"

"I don't know," she uttered, but deep down she knew it had to do with the whole true love's kiss thing. "I think tomorrow we should go to the Blue Fairy and maybe ask her."

Emma scratched the side of her head. "Do you think she will have the answers?"

"I hope so."

The Savior exhaled a long breath. "Uhgg," she flopped back on the bed and held an arm over her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"That means you're going to have to tell her that you're going to have a baby, and then you're going to have to explain to her that I am the baby's father, I mean mother, or whatever."

"Uhgg," Regina spewed and fell back beside her.

"Oh god," Emma whimpered, and collapsed a hand over her mouth.

"Now what?"

"If we tell her, then we will have to tell my mother."

Regina grimaced. "Oh god," she breathed raggedly.

Slowly Emma moved her hand down and softly laced it with Regina's. "Just know that no matter what, I will be here for you and our baby."

Regina felt the tug on her heart immediately and just knowing that, she finally allowed herself to relax and within seconds she was asleep.

Emma only smiled and placed a blanket over her, then turned over and with the effects of her long, exhausting day, she soon succumbed and fell into much needed sleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

Emma felt herself being reluctantly pulled awake, and had to blink several times as she fought off the desire to close her eyes and roll over. She felt an odd sensation against her chin and it took her a moment to realize it was Regina's dark brown hair tickling her skin as her head rested on her shoulder. Carefully, she shifted so as not to wake the sleeping woman and tilted her head so she could get a better view of the woman who supposedly was her true love. The events of the last 24 hours were still a little overwhelming and she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had knocked up her son's adoptive mother, her mother Snow White's long time nemesis, the Mayor of Storybrooke and none other then the so called Evil Queen. She swallowed a deep breath when her eyes lazily moved down to stare at Regina's stomach, still flat and showing no signs of the new life growing inside of her. Unable to stop herself, Emma slowly reached out to lightly touch the brunette's abdomen, her fingertips grazing the fabric of Regina's nightgown as she lightly pressed down. With one last look to make sure she hadn't woken the former queen, she softly whispered to her unborn child.

"Hey kiddo, it's me, your other mommy," she began.

"Miss Swan, whatever are you doing?" Regina's voice was thick from sleep and Emma thought it was one of the sexiest things she had ever heard, even though it startled her from being caught.

"You know, seeing as how we're having a baby together, I think you can call me Emma."

"Fine. And I do call you Emma," Regina huffed, enunciating the name in an exaggerated fashion. "Now what were you doing?"

"I was talking to the kid," she said, pointing to Regina's midsection.

Regina's irritation at having been woken up dissipated and she had to swallow the lump in her throat. _What is wrong with me?_ Although it was adorable that Emma was talking to their unborn child, it was hardly the thing to make the former Evil Queen melt into a pile of mush. _Damn hormones_. Composing herself, she sat up in the bed and rested her hands on her belly. "I still can't believe I'm pregnant," she admitted to the blonde.

Emma moved up to sit beside her and mirrored her position on the bed. "You want it, though, right?" she asked nervously.

Regina practically glared at the younger woman. "Of course I want it! What kind of question is that?"

Emma raised her hands up. "I'm sorry. I guess I was thinking about, you know, what you said about," she paused, uncertain how to phrase it. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay with all this." Her eyes sought out the Mayor's brown ones.

Regina unconsciously rubbed her stomach with her hand. "I'm okay with this," she answered honestly. "It's certainly unexpected, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing," she sighed. "It's just, this is a big deal for me; I thought I would never have a child of my own then suddenly here I am pregnant."

Emma felt a huge sense of relief wash over her. "I think it's wonderful."

Regina's head snapped up to look at her in surprise. "You do?"

"Sure. I mean, of course you're a great mom, Regina. There's no one else I'd want to be my baby mama," she winked playfully, laughing when the brunette shoved her shoulder.

A silence settled between them for a moment before Emma cleared her throat. "So, what does this all mean?" She groaned at how it sounded. "I mean, I know what it means, but how?" She cringed at herself for sounding so inept.

Regina blew her breath out and shook her head, then opened her mouth to say something but no words came out, so she scratched her head instead.

A tiny smile formed on the Savior's lips as she watched the flustered mayor. Emma felt her heart start to beat heavily in her chest for what she wanted to say. _Just say it_. "Regina," she breathed, and when the brunette looked her way with those brown glossy eyes her heart almost clenched in on itself, and it caused her to swallow hard. "I know," she stammered. "I mean, I thought I knew the ways of …." A torrid of air rushed out of her mouth as her head fell heavily onto her hands in frustration.

"Not so easy is it, dear?" Regina voiced softly.

"You know what I'm saying or getting at?"

Regina placed a caring hand over blonde curls. She had no earthly idea why she reached out and touched Emma's hair, but she did, and when the shock of it registered in her own face, it was mirrored in the Savior's as well. She slowly pulled it back. "I do, I think."

Emma was surprised to feel Regina's soothing hand massage through her scalp and it so confused her. _God we really need to talk_.

_God we so need to have a real conversation_, Regina thought, but didn't know where to begin, and now sitting so close to this woman she found that she couldn't stop staring into her eyes. They were so green this morning, so beautiful and now she drifted from her eyes to her perfect pink lips and suddenly it was a reminder of how those lips felt against her own, against her skin and… _Oh my god, hormones_. Now she forgot all about talking and just wanted to act on what she was feeling.

"Regina?" Emma's eyebrows rose. "You okay? You look a little flushed."

"Yeah," she swallowed, and ran a hand over her brow. "We just need to go talk to the Blue Fairy and figure out why I got pregnant."

"I think we both know why you got pregnant," Emma smirked.

Regina jerked her head back. "Oh," she glared playfully. "Enlighten me then, almighty Savior."

Emma had been staring at Regina's lips all morning and every second that ticked by, the more she wanted to feel them against her own. Slyly inching forward until she was now only inches from Regina's mouth, she fell into her brown eyes. "True….. love's…" and without waiting another second she brushed her lips over Regina's.

Regina received the kiss eagerly, since she had been dying to feel her kiss all morning. Parting her lips to accept the tentative touch of Emma's tongue along the inside of them, then gently against her own. The Mayor's arousal spiked as she tasted the blonde's sweetness, the wondrous flavor of her, her skilled tongue moving with her own perfectly. Emma's kisses never failed to stir her, never failed to send a tingle all the way from her lips to the tips of her toes, and especially to one region, which clenched and ached in the most pleasurable way.

Her respiration had increased and she couldn't help but run her fingertips down the slope of Emma's chest, which caused them both to moan into each other mouths.

Regina was about to rip off the Savior's shirt and actually beg her to make love to her to extinguish the fire that seemed ready to blaze all over her. When Emma ripped her mouth away, Regina's desire filled eyes went wide with worry and more when she saw panic in the green ones in front of her.

"Mom."

"Ma."

"Regina," Emma's voice hitched as an awkward smile broke through.

"Were you guys like uh… making out?" Henry voiced, his face pale as he slowly backed out of the room. He now so wished he would have knocked first. _What was he thinking barging into his mom's room like he was six years old again?_ "Oh… I… never mind, I was just worried when I hadn't heard from you and I wanted to make sure…" he rubbed both hands over his face. "Um, I'll just leave you two alone, and I'll…" he stuttered, and began to close the door. "Sorry," was the last thing both mothers heard before the door closed.

It took Regina and Emma a few moments of just staring wide eyed at each other before they even moved an inch. "I can't believe he saw us."

Emma couldn't stop smiling; she actually thought it was kind of funny. "So, he told me he saw you and Robin kissing, so what's different Regina?"

"Emma," Regina snapped. "That's not the point," she bit and now moved off the bed and away from the blonde.

"Oh then tell me smart one, tell me what is the point?"

Regina watched Emma pull her jeans back on, then step closer to her and still she hadn't answer the Sheriff. "I'm waiting."

"And Henry is waiting for us downstairs," Regina barked, and brushed by the other woman and opened the door for her. "Go see what our son needs and I'll go shower," she commanded.

Emma's aggravated groan could have been heard all through the house. "Yes, Your Majesty, just because well…" she bounced her eyes down at Regina's stomach and then smiled. "Well because," she winked and motioned to the Mayor's stomach.

"I'm not an invalid," Regina hissed quietly.

"I know that." Emma inched closer to the brunette and her eyes softened as she gazed down at Regina's hand. She carefully took it in her own and turning it over, she laced their fingers together, exhaling a long breath. "It's because you're going to have my baby," she breathed, squeezing her fingers gently. "Go and enjoy your shower, and I'll inform Henry of our plans."

….

Regina felt a lump in her throat that lingered ever since Emma had left her to go shower and no matter how hard she tried to shake the feeling, it remained. She wanted to blame it all on the hormones, but deep down she knew it was more than just being with child.

As soon as she rounded the corner to her kitchen a smell engulfed her. "What is that smell?" she spewed and noticed her son and his mother on the bar filling their mouths.

"Oh, I made pancakes," Emma announced proudly. "Would you care for some?"

Regina noticed the extra amount of syrup that drowned the pancakes on Henry's plate and it made her stomach churn. "I'd rather not," her lips pursed in revulsion.

"I can make you some eggs," Emma tried.

"I wanted sausage but it seems we don't have any," Henry said forking another bite full of food down his throat.

"Oh god." Regina swallowed down the vile that suddenly rose in her throat and slammed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh no," Emma muttered in concern, and was on her way to the Mayor but was too slow; Regina was already out of the kitchen heading toward the same bathroom she puked in last night.

Emma made a face as she turned toward her son. "Maybe next time, we hold off on the pancakes and not mention sausage."

"Or Lucky Charms," Henry smirked.

A few minutes later Regina emerged, her face pale and looking weak. Emma quickly rose with a hot mug of ginger tea and a few saltines. "It'll help," she offered with a hopeful smile.

Regina sighed, actually taking it without making a snarky comment, and took a tiny sip. "I hope this feeling goes away soon."

"Me too," Emma agreed. "But this is sort of new, so I'm not sure." She paused a moment then added. "Hopefully the Blue Fairy has answers."

"If Gold were here," Regina vaguely admitted. "I know he would know."

"What about Tinkerbell?"

Regina shook her head. "I am not going to her with this."

Emma's brow pinched. "Why not?"

Regina gave her an incredulous look. "Because," was all she said as she tenderly ate a few crackers.

"Because?" Emma voiced.

Henry piped in. "Because, she really thought Robin was her soul mate, and in fact she still does, even though YOU were the one who kissed Mom awake." He smiled in satisfaction, knowing he was right.

Well now it really was out on what happened that night, even though they both knew what really went down and even though they both went with the stupid notion it was CPR. They both awkwardly gazed at each other, not sure what to say, and Henry picked up on it.

"Seriously?" he responded dryly, looking between them. "Are you guys still in denial, even after what I witnessed in your bedroom this morning?"

"Henry," Regina looked totally scathed by his bluntness.

"No, this is so stupid, and if you guys are going to keep denying the fact that you're each other's true love, especially now, then I swear there is no hope," he vented.

"No hope for what Henry?" Regina questioned worriedly.

"No hope that we can be a family," he heaved. "I'll be at Jason's house," he explained bleakly and went to leave.

Emma inwardly flinched and turned toward her son. "Henry, that's not fair," she expressed, seeing the hurt in Regina's eyes.

He turned back around. "No this isn't fair! You were both willing to ignore what is so obvious and apparent to everyone in this town, that you two belong together, but still you two wanna act blind," he huffed in disappointment. "I'll see you later." And with that he was gone and since neither woman knew what to say to him, they just let him leave.

Emma inhaled a deep breath after a minute or two and slowly turned back toward the brunette. She immediately recognized her horrified expression. "You okay?" she asked quietly, timidly.

"Not really, dear," Regina exhaled a shaky breath. "Let's just go see the blue nun."

"You don't want to talk about this?"

Regina fell silent and then finally shook her head and moved passed the Savior. "What's left to say that Henry hadn't?"

Emma sighed despairingly. "And here I thought this morning started out wonderful," she breathed and followed Regina out the door to find some answers.

….

Emma and Regina entered the convent and right away they ran into Mother Superior. "Regina," she nodded her head toward her and then acknowledged the Savior. "Emma," she smiled politely. "What brings you here today?"

Regina stood up straighter; determined she wouldn't allow this woman to see her vulnerability. "We are here to ask you a few questions," she stated tersely.

The Blue Fairy eyed the Mayor peculiarly. "Okay," she drawled, and waited for the questions, and then her brow dove in concern when nothing was asked. "Are you alright?" She dipped her head toward Regina.

Emma finally stepped up toward the nun. "Okay, here's the thing, me and Regina well we did this…" she began and swallowed.

"Miss Swan," Regina's irritated voice rang out, interrupting the Sheriff. "I can handle this," she snipped.

"Fine," Emma scoffed and turned away, rolling her eyes as she did.

Mother Superior's interest was now peaked even more. "What's going on?"

Regina's face paled. _Why couldn't she just spit it out….what the hell is happening to me? _ She exhaled harshly, trying to let the sudden nausea pass.

Mother Superior noticed it the same time Emma did and they both putting a caring hand to the Mayor's arm. "Sick again?" the blonde wondered, concern etched deeply in her green eyes.

"Regina, what's going on?" the Blue Fairy asked again.

Regina blew her breath out a few times. Feeling a little better, her eyes narrowed in on the nun. "I'm pregnant," she finally blurted.

Mother Superior blinked in surprise. "What?" she stammered. "I thought you told me that was impossible."

"Apparently not, because I am with child."

"Wow," the fairy breathed. "Congratulations! So what is your question?" Her voice was still poised and polite as ever.

"Yes, well since this isn't really conventional…" she began.

"Well yes I agree, since you and Robin are not married but that doesn't mean that this child wasn't conceived out of love."

"Excuse me!" Emma exclaimed stepping back over and glaring at the fairy. "You think this is Robin's child? I think you got Regina and Zelena mixed up," she snarled, her fist clenched tightly at her side.

Regina slowly reached and placed her hand over Emma's fist to try to calm the Savior, but spoke to Mother Superior. "Robin isn't the father; in fact I'm pretty sure you heard all the talk in the town about me and Emma."

The fairy bounced her gaze from Emma to Regina. "I had heard that she brought you back with CPR, but I also heard that it was from a greater power. I just didn't really believe it was true."

Anger filled Regina's brown eyes as she edged forward. "Why is that? You don't think that I'm capable of having true love?" she stressed, her voice rough and very heated.

The Blue Fairy gulped from seeing Regina's intensive glare. "No that's not… I mean I'm sorry. So this is real?" she gestured, waving a hand between them.

"Apparently," Regina snapped. "I am here aren't I?"

"And apparently with child, and I'm guessing you are the other parent?" she asked looking at Emma for verification.

"I am, and now to get more to the point of why we are here. I want …I mean we want to know why she got pregnant and I didn't….and uh well, will it happen again? I mean will I?" she babbled clumsily.

The Blue Fairy watched Emma stumble around her words and then finally took pity on her. "When this occurred, I mean when you two were together it seems, Emma, that you weren't ovulating and it appears that Regina, you were," she pointed out rather evenly.

"Wait, that's it?" Regina questioned sharply. "I mean wait a second; I took this potion years ago so I wouldn't ever conceive. So explain that?"

Mother Superior gave the Mayor an amused smile. "You said it yourself Regina, deep down you know why you are with child, and why Emma is the other parent and not Robin. So what are you really asking?"

Regina softly shook her head, as everything she knew in heart was really the truth. "Will it happen again?" she vaguely asked.

"Depends on how you two conceived this one. Like I said, if you are ovulating then it is likely it will happen again," she tried to explain. "Well unless you don't do it again," the Blue Fairy swallowed, feeling a little uncomfortable with the conversation.

Both Regina's and Emma's eyes went wide from hearing what Mother Superior was telling them. The blonde was standing just behind Regina, and she was involuntarily shaking her head when the Blue Fairy told them to not ever have sex again. In fact, something came over her and she couldn't help the smile that fell across her lips thinking about that night they actually made a baby.

"Emma," the nun questioned, noticing the dreamy look on the Savior's face. "Did you want to say something?"

Regina peered over her shoulder and noticed her expression as well. "Well, do you?"

"Nope," she backpedaled. "I'm good." She grinned and as soon as Regina turned back to the fairy Emma held up both hands so all ten fingers were splayed out over Regina's head. She mouthed 'a ten' to the fairy, and playfully winked, which caused the nun to blush furiously.

Regina picked up on it and whipped her head back toward the Sheriff. "Emma, what did you do?"

"Nothing," she smirked with a shrug and then if by magic her phone began to ring. "I got to take this," She motioned to her phone and quietly slipped out of the room.

Regina watched her leave then turned back to Mother Superior. "What did she do?"

The nun grinned. "Apparently, Regina, you're a ten," she teased and instantly noticed the Mayor's cheeks go bright red. "And by the look on your face, and the fact you are pregnant, I'm guessing your true love is a ten as well."

"Oh hell no," Regina scoffed, and then a satisfied gleam filled her dark eyes. "More like a twelve or maybe a thirteen," she smirked cockily with a shrug.

The Blue Fairy wasn't prepared for that, especially when the image of the two women naked floated across her mind. She had to inhale a deep breath to ward off her dirty thoughts. "Well if that's all, I… uh… I really have things I need to attend to. I'll see you around. And please take care of yourself Regina, this baby is a blessing to you and to our Savior," she exhaled and slowly walked away.

Regina smiled to herself at seeing the way the fairy acted, and felt better knowing all her and Emma had to do was to be more careful. "Hmmm," she purred and sauntered out from the convent knowing exactly what she wanted to do next.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for all of the great comments. I really appreciate all of them!_

**Part 12**

From the corner of her eye Emma could see Regina coming down the steps of the convent. "Hey I gotta go," she relayed into her phone.

"Emma," Snow White groaned. "What's going on?"

"I can't talk right now. I'll come home, I just need a few."

"Fine," Snow huffed. "Tell Regina I said hello, and I'll see you soon."

"Bye," Emma said and clicked her phone off and dropped it into her pocket just in time to turn around and face Regina.

"What's going on?" The Mayor asked, yet there was a certain twinkle in her dark eyes that Emma could not quite figure out.

"Um," Emma swallowed. "That was my mother; she was just wondering why I didn't come home last night."

Regina now shot her a look. "What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything; this isn't something I want to tell her over the phone."

Regina inhaled sharply, and then a saucy grin broke out on her face as she came closer to the Savior. "So do you know what I want to do?" Her voice dropped to a silky purr and it caused Emma to swallow hard.

"Uh," Emma cleared her throat, as her heart rate increased dramatically just by the way Regina was looking at her. "What?" An eyebrow arched over Regina's wicked gleam in her eyes as a dark fingernail traced down the front of Emma's jacket, and suddenly Emma knew exactly what this woman wanted from her. Hell she wanted it too, she felt the heat rise in her and she dared to place a hand on Regina's hip. "Oh I get it, I know what you want." Emma winked cockily at her and was about to crush her lips against the brunette's when Regina took a step back and her expression changed significantly.

"I knew you would," she smiled and bounced her eyebrows up playfully and Emma blinked at it, wondering if she had ever seen this side of the Mayor. Now she was totally confused.

"Um, Regina," she began.

"Come on," Regina tossed over her shoulder as she started to walk down the sidewalk getting further way from her car.

"We're not going to your house?" Emma questioned her brow heavily pinched.

"Oh hell no." She continued to walk and Emma curiously followed, until they ended up at Granny's.

"Why are we here?"

"I'm hungry, Emma," Regina stated like it was totally obvious.

Emma sighed through her smile. "Well, let's get you something to eat."

Moments later Regina had ordered half the menu, which had Red scratching her head and Emma slowly shaking hers. "A corn dog?"

"It's on stick; what's not to like."

"I didn't say I didn't like them, but you, Regina?"

Regina just shrugged and then her smile lit up like a Christmas tree when Ruby started to place the food in front of her. "Mmmmm," she happily hummed as she started to dig in. "So…g..oo..dd," she muttered with a mouth full of food and Emma thought she was now in some other alternate universe seeing this woman act this way.

Regina smeared ketchup and mustard all over her food like it was salad dressing, and Emma couldn't help make a face as she watched her eat a corn dog, onion rings, French fries, and deep fried pickles. She reached out to steal a fry when Regina smacked her hand away. "Get your own, Swan," she glared.

"Regina, I think you can spare one fry."

"Did you forget that I am eating for two?" she stated rather regally, after she swallowed a deep fried pickle.

Ruby was delivering Regina's strawberry pie with extra whipped cream when she heard her comment. "What?" she gasped.

Regina inwardly cringed knowing that the waitress heard her, and her eyes hit Emma's squarely as if they were pleading for help. "Um," she stammered around a half eaten French fry that dangled out of her mouth.

Emma managed to restrain the snort of laughter, but it was difficult looking at the normally refined Mayor with a mortified expression. "Did I hear that right? Did you say you are eating for two? I know what that means." Ruby expressed, a little startled.

"Yeah," Emma barely uttered. "Uh …"

Regina cut her off. "I just haven't told anyone yet, well except for Henry and…"

Now Ruby cut off the brunette and nudged Emma's shoulder hard. "Way to go Emma, you sly dog, you."

"Whaaat?" Emma's mouth fell open, flabbergasted that Red immediately knew that it was her and not Robin. "How did you know it's mine?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she puffed. "Am I wrong?"

"I …no, it's just it's…"

"Red," Regina snapped. "Just because you are right doesn't mean you can blab this shit all over town."

Ruby held her hands up in defense. "Hey my lips are sealed." Yet those lips grinned in delight. "Personally," she whispered. "I think it's wonderful." She slowly slid the plate across the table in front of the Mayor. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" she asked Emma again.

"No, I had breakfast not that long ago, so I'm still pretty full."

Ruby nodded then turned back to the brunette. "So, Regina, would you like anything else?"

Regina face slightly began to turn green and Emma and Red saw her visibly gulp down something that didn't seem to agree with her, and on impulse they both veered back. "Regina?" The Sheriff questioned softly. "You okay?"

"I'm going to be s…." she couldn't even finish her thought when she shoved Red out of the way and dashed toward the bathrooms.

They both watched her rush off and then turned awkwardly back to each other. "Well, I guess you better go see if she needs anything."

Emma blew a nervous breath out and nodded in agreement. "She can't keep anything down, I'm starting to worry."

"She'll be fine," she informed her, trying to ease the Savior's anxiety, but really didn't know for sure. She pulled Emma in for a hug when she stood from the booth. "Congratulations, Emma, and I am so happy for you and Regina."

"What's going on?" Snow asked, with an eyebrow quirked in wonderment. "Did I hear congratulations?"

Emma slowly pulled away from the embrace to look at her mother. "I told you I would come over….did you track me down?"

Snow grumbled something incoherent then stepped closer to her daughter. "I didn't know you'd be here," she explained. "In fact I was just getting ready to call you and tell you to meet me here."

Emma noticed Neal on Snow's hip and he cooed as his chubby hands reached out for her. "Up, up."

She didn't even hesitate and lifted her little brother from her mother's arms and balanced him in one arm. "Hey you," she voiced to him, ignoring Snow's stern look.

"Emma, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Red softly tapped Emma on her shoulder. "I'll go check on Regina."

As soon as the waitress was gone, Snow placed her hands on her hips. "Okay, now spill it."

"Moooommm," Emma exasperatingly groaned. "It's complicated," she breathed.

"I take it this has something to do with you and Regina?"

"Duhh, doesn't it always."

"So?"

Emma vaguely looked up at the ceiling, trying to buy her some time and hoping that Regina would be out and she could tell her. "Soooooooo," she repeated.

"God damn it, Emma!" Snow gritted in frustration.

"Um well," she drawled. "Where do I …I mean," she tried.

"Emma, whatever it is, I promise it can't be as bad as what you're thinking."

"It's not bad."

"Okay, go on."

Emma's nose twisted in as she pursed her lips. "I'm going to have a baby. You're going to be a grandmother again….. surprise," she finally admitted.

Shocked formed in Snow's blue eyes and she just stood there motionless, trying to gather her senses. "I thought you and Hook... were over, Emma…" she stammered, taking a deep breath. "Oh my god, Regina….I mean I thought you two…. what the hell was with that true love's kiss if you were just going to go out and sleep with Hook!" she voiced in a heated whisper, yet it was still loud enough that if you were standing close you could hear it.

"You slept with Hook?"

Emma's eyes went wide and turned to see the anger filled brown eyes boring into her. "Figures you would," she glared, then shook her head. "Just another tryst of yours, Emma, who else did you sleep with in town? God I better go get some lab work done, I can't even imagine the possibility of diseases you could have infected me with," she fumed in hormonal outrage. "You disgust me Swan, stay away from me and my child," she sneered and in a flash of purple, she disappeared.

Emma instantly shoved her brother back into Snow's arms. "Fuck," she vented. "Now look what you've gone and done."

Snow's mouth was wide open as she stood there in shock, not sure if she heard any of that right or even understood it for that matter. "What the…." She exhaled harshly.

"Yeah, if you would have just waited patiently I would have told you what was going on, I just wanted to wait for Regina….and for your information I wouldn't let Killian touch me with that cold scary hook again ever….that's why he left town. So no, Mom, I'm not pregnant."

"But you said I was going to be a grandmother again."

"Yes I was getting there, and yes you are…well, if Regina lets you get anywhere near her child now."

Snow was desperately trying to catch on, but was failing miserably. "Why would Regina have any say…" she abruptly snapped her mouth shut when it finally registered. "Oh my god, Emma…you and Regina," she blinked. "When…actually I want to know how?"

The Savior ran her hands roughly over her face. "Go ask the blue fairy." That was all she was going to inform her mother on how she impregnated her former nemeses.

"Did you two have sex?" she quietly whispered so only Emma could hear it, yet they both heard Ruby's loud snort from across the room.

She saw them both glare at her and she just smiled and pointed to her ear. "You both know I have a very keen sense of hearing." She said and continued to casually wipe down the counter.

"Well geez mom, what do you think makes a baby?" she quietly hissed. "I need to go, I need to talk to Regina and make her see that I never not once with anyone else…only her." Her voice cracked as she actually realized she never wanted to with anyone else. It would always be Regina, but now deep in her heart she really didn't know if she would ever get Regina to believe her. The only option she had left was to lay it all out there, tell her everything and hope she would believe her and not throw her out on her ass, or worse light it on fire.

"I'm sorry Emma, if you want I could come with you." Her eyes were soft and full of remorse.

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea at all." Emma threw some cash on the table to pay for Regina's meals and then moved past her mother.

Snow tried again. "I might be able to get her to see it was just me babbling."

"Uh no," Emma stated firmly. "Trust me, you and Regina isn't always a good combo, but a pregnant hormonal Regina and you is way worse."

Snow nodded weakly. "Please call me when…or if…" she went to say but then just shrugged. "Good luck Emma, and I am happy for you…for both of you."

Tears filled Emma's green eyes knowing that her mother was actually happy for her, even if she was going to have a baby with none other than her old arch enemy. "Do you really mean that?"

Snow gave her a tender smile and just moved in for a one armed hug since Neal was still in her other arm. "You're my daughter, and I will love you no matter what. And of course it's a little unexpected, but it really shouldn't be…she's your true love so miracles really do happen."

…

It didn't take long before Emma made it to Regina's mansion. She knocked a few times and still there was no answer. "Regina," she called out. "Come on, let me in so I can explain."

After a few beats Emma silently exhaled and was about to turn away when the door finally clicked open. "You have exactly one minute to explain your slutty ass self, and I am only giving you this one minute for Henry's sake."

"And our child," Emma interjected sharply.

"My child," Regina snapped back. "You now have forty five seconds," she reminded, her eyes dark as she glared at her from the crack in the door.

"Let me in, damn it, so I can explain."

"I don't think you are in a position to make demands…Miss Swan."

"And you aren't in any position to jump to stupid conclusions about me and Hook when deep down you know better."

Regina took a few moments and Emma's heart was out on the edge of falling in on itself waiting to see if she would let her in or just slam the door in her face. Suddenly she stepped away from the slightly opened door and moved to back into her house. "You now have five minutes."

Emma silently said a prayer and took a deep breath knowing she had to tell Regina everything, down to the very moment when she knew she was in love with her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

Sighing loud and dramatically with a vague expression, Regina perched herself nobly in the chair as she waited for Emma. "Five minutes," she reminded, her eyes dark and hard.

Emma slowly entered the room and it suddenly felt as if she walked back in time to their first heated meeting, yet this time Emma couldn't help but think Regina really was born to be a queen. She could see it now, and she couldn't contain the smile that broke out on her lips. "That's just a rhetorical number right?" she bantered, as she continued to smile while easing into the couch beside her.

She raised her eyes darkly and glared at her, then glanced at the clock just ahead of her. "You now have four minutes."

"Regina," Emma hissed. "You got to give me more time; besides, what you going to do, throw my ass out?"

"If I need to, yes," Regina said very confidently.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You? Ha! Not in that condition," she smirked.

Regina took a moment to regard her with lowered brows. "Are you making a comment about my weight, Miss Swan?"

"Really? You know better."

"Three minutes."

Emma bounced heatedly up from the couch, throwing her hands in the air. "Stop it, and please let me explain."

"I let you in, didn't I?" Regina snarled. "What you do with your time is clearly up to you, dear," she mocked with a sardonic smile.

Emma held up her hand, and took a deep breath. "I swear to you Regina, I never had sex with Hook, not even when you were sleeping with Robin," she bit out in a rush.

Regina felt her heart twist painfully in her chest, then it seemed to drop dramatically to the bottom of her stomach. She inhaled a breath and it took all of her years of being a ruthless queen to fall back on to not let her lip quiver in relief. She held her head high and made no motion that she even cared. She noticed Emma's chest heave with a breath as she paced back and forth. "I know that you put that heart up, or locked it away, even if you didn't actually do it. Because you're scared if you let someone in, they will break it," the blonde muttered.

Regina clenched her jaw. "You don't know a thing, Miss Swan."

"Let me finish," Emma ground out.

Regina leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. She didn't say anything, she just casually raised her brows. "I know loving Daniel, and losing him like that changed you, and you lost part of yourself."

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't need a damn history lesson," she snarled.

Emma clenched her hands into a fist. "Okay, fine…how about this history lesson. Do you remember at the town line after Pan's curse, when you gave me all those wonderful memories, memories you didn't have to give me?"

"What's your point?"

"Damn, you don't make this easy do you?"

"Easy? You want easy?"

Getting frustrated beyond reason, Emma ran a hand through her hair and marched closer to the brunette. "I don't want easy, if I wanted easy Regina, I wouldn't be here right now. Don't you get it? This is what I want, what I've wanted for such a long time." Her voice was now softer. "You, Regina, are what I want." Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it was going to fly right out of her chest.

Regina felt her jaw tighten to match how her chest felt. She wanted Emma too, but she knew she would never have her happy ending. She knew it was just a matter of time before something bad would happen and her happy ending would once again be ripped right out of grasp. She couldn't and wouldn't allow this woman, the town's Savior, to die at the cost of loving her. "Well, it seems your time is up Swan, and I am rather busy so you can go now." She got up, keeping the poise of an evil queen as she strutted to the front door and opened it. But she wasn't prepared to see that Emma still hadn't moved; in fact, she was still standing there looking at her with tears staining her green eyes.

Regina wanted to die right then and there seeing her look at her that way. Her throat constricted tightly, and it took everything she had not to fall apart. So she turned back to the front door and waited. Finally after a few minutes, Emma brushed by her, but paused before she walked outside and turned toward her. "Please take care of yourself and our baby; and just so you know, no matter what, I will be here for you and for the baby. You don't have to say anything, I know better, and deep down I know you do too….I'll be there."

Emma inhaled a sad shaky breath and gave Regina one last longing look before she slowly walked back down the sidewalk to her car. Once she was in her little yellow bug, she groaned to herself. "Shit, I didn't even get to tell her that I love her."

Regina closed the door and as soon as she heard the yellow trap fire up, she gradually slid to the ground and fell apart, as her heart felt like she had reached into her chest and was slowly squeezing it.

…..

Emma huffed as she was getting fitted for the Days of Knight's royal tournament. "Mom," she began with her arms raised high as Snow placed the silver armor over her daughter's head. "Explain to me why I have to wear this?"

Snow placed the clip to the side of the chest guard and then took a step back to admire her daughter dressed in her royal crest. "Because you are the White Knight, and well, you look really good wearing it," she winked playfully at her. "Now turn around so I can see how your ass looks."

Snow's daughter huffed again, yet did what her mother told her to do. "So?"

"So Emma, my dear, if Regina shows up and sees you and your ass, she'll be thinking twice about throwing you out of her house again."

Emma didn't want to cry, not now and not again over the so-called Mayor. She had put her heart out there and once again Regina stomped on it. It had been well over a week since that shitty ass day, and she didn't want to relive again with her mother. "Please don't bring her up."

Snow slipped an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "I know you don't want me to, but honey, she's going to have your baby. So you can't avoid her forever."

"I know, but what am I supposed to do? She doesn't want me around her."

"Make her realize that this is your child and no matter what, it is part of you so she needs to deal with it."

Emma puffed out her cheeks then blew her breath out slowly to defuse them. "So have you seen Henry?" She changed the subject. "Because he looked so cute in his royal outfit."

Snow understood and smiled. "He did, and he was so excited to try out the crossbow."

"He better not shoot his eye out," Emma said under her breath.

"Granny and I have been teaching him…he's in good hands," Snow reassured.

"So how's your lessons with Merida going?"

"Great, she's an awesome teacher."

"Yeah and a great shot; she's going to kick my ass in the archery event."

Emma grinned. "I got my money on her."

Snow's mouth fell open in shock pretense as she collapsed a hand over her heart. "What? You're not betting on Robin?"

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes. "No, but I bet Regina is."

"I thought you heard she wasn't coming."

"Red extended her the invitation and said it would be great to see you and her both on the thrones together."

"Well, I guess we will see, won't we."

Emma shrugged and made a face like she didn't care, but deep down she desperately wanted to see her again. "Eh whatever," she exhaled as she pulled the helmet on.

Snow inwardly smiled at her daughter because she knew better and she herself wanted to see Regina so she could give her a piece of her mind. "Shit," she blinked out of her reverie when she heard her daughter curse.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't see shit in this thing."

Snow giggled at hearing that, which made them both laugh. They were interrupted when Charming emerged into the white tent. "Sorry to interrupt, but Emma's joust is about to start."

Emma took a large breath to settle her nerves. "This is just for fun, right?" she swallowed. "I'm not going to die out there, am I?"

Charming playfully patted his daughter on the back. "Of course not. Now it's time to show everyone out there those skills you've been practicing."

Emma slowly turned toward her father and then flipped the face guard up on her helmet. "Skills? I have no skills whatsoever."

"No worries Emma; you'll do great."

Emma hung her head, which made the face guard fall down with a loud clank. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Snow and Charming both smiled at their daughter. "Seriously Emma, we couldn't be more proud of you," Snow said honestly. Tears suddenly sprung to her eyes as she leaned in and hugged her, well, as best should could with all the armor that was in the way.

Just as they exited the tent, there stood Merida waiting for Emma as she held the Savior's steed for the joust match. "I just wanted to wish you luck," the redhead said, dipping her head slightly.

"Thank you, I could use all the luck I can get," Emma relayed to the Scottish princess.

"You'll do fine, I just know it."

Snow nodded with Merida. "She's right, Emma. Don't be so nervous." She gave one last hug and a kiss to her cheek, then whispered in her daughter's ear. "She's cute." Then drew back gave the blonde a teasing smirk.

"Mom," Emma groaned quietly.

Snow began to walk toward where the audience was, and where she would be sitting on her throne just like they were back in the Enchanted Forest. "We'll be cheering you on, sweetheart," Charming said, as he escorted his wife.

"Just keep an ambulance on speed dial," Emma joked back.

Emma took a breath as she turned back toward the redhead. "How did I ever get talked into this?"

Merida just gave her reassuring smile before she gave her a soft hug. "I warmed up your horse for you. You have Sir Tristan. I saw him practice and I know you will win."

Emma felt her lips turn up into a tiny smile. "Yeah?"

Merida playfully nudged Emma's side. "There's that smile I haven't seen it in a long time."

"Ma," Henry rushed in to greet his mother and Merida stepped out of the way, but still held on to Emma's horse. "Just wanted to wish you good luck," he breathed, then gathered another breath. "And to tell you that Mom is here; she just barely showed up," he informed her more quietly.

Instantly Emma's heart sunk and her eyes moved over to seek her out. She couldn't quite see her, but knew she was there. She closed her eyes to steady herself and then gazed down at her son. "Henry, you should escort your mother to her throne, she…."

Henry shook his head. "But, she did this….Ma if she wasn't so stubborn, you'd be the one to escort her like it should be," he went to explain, but Emma cut him off.

"Henry," she voiced louder to get his attention. "She is still your mother, and she is pregnant. So no matter how disappointed you are with her or us, you still need to go and help her, please."

Henry nodded. "I will," he replied quietly.

"Go before she starts up the stairs to take her seat."

"Good luck, Ma," Henry said again, and then rushed off toward Regina.

Emma took another moment to settle herself and blew out a large nervous breath. "Emma," Merida moved by the Savior's side. "Don't let her get to you, keep your concentration or stupid Tristan will win."

Emma groaned to herself. "It's hard not to," she admitted honestly.

"I heard Emma, and she's a freaking idiot to not love you," Merida confided, her blue eyes taking on a sheen of moisture. "Here, let me help you up." She cleared her throat and offered Emma a hand up on to the horse.

"Thank you," Emma said sincerely and let Merida heave her onto the white steed.

…..

Regina inwardly felt her composure slip when she noticed the fiery redhead helping Emma up on her horse. She should be the one out there helping her, not that newcomer who seemed to spend a lot of time with the Savior.

She gritted her teeth and then looked up the steps to her throne by Snow and Charming. _I can't believe I'm here_. She usually had her guards escort her to these events back in the Enchanted Forest, but now here in Storybrooke she had none. The former queen inhaled a deep breath and hitched up her long red dress as she started up the first step.

"Mom," Henry moved in and held his arm out for her. "Let me," he offered softly.

Regina blinked down at her son; she hadn't seen or heard from him in days. Ever since he had heard that she still didn't want Emma, he had thrown another fit, and he let her know he wasn't happy at all with her decision. "Henry?" Regina questioned.

"Just let me, okay?"

Regina bowed her head in acknowledgement to her son. "Thank you Henry," she replied, and laced her arm in with his.

"Emma wanted me too," he quipped as he escorted her to her chair.

Regina felt the snide comment hit her hard in her chest as she quietly took her seat. She didn't even notice the hard glare Snow and Charming were giving her. "Henry," Snow said with a beaming smile. "You look so handsome."

"Thanks Grandma." He moved out of the way just in time to hear the trumpets bellow in the distance.

Snow leaned over close to Regina. "I'm glad you made it, I've been dying to have a word with you," she sneered into the Mayor's ear.

Regina slowly turned her head toward Snow. "Just a word?" she mocked, her voice sinfully sweet.

"I have a feeling you know exactly what I'm going to tell you."

"Oh joy," Regina retorted with a glare.

Just then Emma's name was announced and the entire crowd erupted in a loud cheer, and yet all Regina could hear was the thunderous nervous beat of her own heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

Regina held her breath during the match and was relieved to see that not only did Emma not fall off and get hurt, but actually won. Apparently she was so far forward in her chair she was actually starting to get a cramp in her back. After the joust was over she heaved a huge sigh of relief and found herself in the back of the room just trying to get her lungs to settle back to normalcy of breaths.

"Regina," Snow began. "I wish you could have seen yourself," she said evenly. She held her head high, just like a queen, as she stared at the former evil queen.

Regina snapped back and glared. "Excuse me?"

"It's written all over your face," Snow quipped firmly. "In fact, I think you were more worried than I was."

"Don't you dare," Regina threatened, her eyes narrowing even more sharply at her former nemesis. "And you are deluded to think that."

Snow loudly groaned. "You are seriously getting on my nerves, Regina," she ranted. "Stop denying it and just accept that you love my daughter."

Regina gritted her teeth and took a step closer to Snow White. "You still can't stop meddling in my affairs, can you? It's none of your business."

"It is too my business. Do I need to remind you that you are carrying my grandchild? Yeah and as much of a mind fuck as that is, I've actually accepted it." Snow's breath hitched with irritation. "You need to accept that Emma is your god damn true love and stop putting her through this crap so both of you can just be happy for once."

Just then the hot dog eating contest was announced through the air. Regina felt relived for the interruption as tears began to form in the back of her eyes. "It's not possible, and I am not going to discuss this with you anymore. Henry is in that contest and I want to watch." She went to walk by when Snow reached out and gripped Regina's bicep hard.

Regina whipped a blistering glare back at Snow, but she didn't back down either. "It is possible for you to be happy if you would just accept it. In fact, if we were back in the Enchanted Forest I'd force you to marry my daughter and make an honest woman out of her."

Regina snorted out a mocking cackle. "Oh please; do I need to remind you that I'm the one who is with child, not her? Besides, we are so over those old pathetic ways."

"I agree, but I'm running out of options to make you see that you two are destined to be together," she exhaled. "Honestly you are not who I'd have chosen for my daughter, and I would have never ever agreed to it. But I saw it with my own eyes that night, and now all of it… the curse, Emma, and Henry…it all makes sense. I mean, come on you have to agree with me here," Snow tried, her eyes softening.

Regina saw it, she did, but apparently what Snow didn't realize was that everything and everyone she touched or loved eventually ended badly, or worse, died. And there was no way she was going to let it happen this time, not to Emma. "No I don't," she managed to say, but her voice cracked with emotions that gave her away and Snow quickly picked up on it.

"Ahhhh," she fretted loudly throwing her hands in the air. "Then tell me, explain it to me. I think you owe me that much."

"I don't owe you shit," Regina snapped back angrily.

"Yes, you do."

"She will die if I love her," she blurted out, then realized what she said and hurried and turned away, sucking back the tears that suddenly slipped from her brown eyes.

Shock filled Snow's face, and it took a moment to understand what Regina meant. Slowly her head started to shake and she couldn't stop herself from bringing a caring hand to the Mayor's shoulder. As soon as it touched her, Regina flinched away from it. "Don't," she cracked.

Snow took her hand back but she didn't leave. "You don't know that, Regina."

Regina wiped her tears away and finally turned back to face her. "Yes I do, and you do too."

"Why? Because of Daniel?"

Regina's nostrils flared. "Don't you say his name."

Snow wanted to roll her eyes, but refrained from doing so. "Is that the reason Regina? If so, then it's a dumb reason, you loved Robin and he didn't die."

"And look how that ended up! You don't think it killed me that he fathered a child with my own sister?"

"Regina, Daniel didn't die because of you, he died because your mother was a sociopathic monster," Snow reminded her. "And things with Robin didn't work out, not because you're toxic or evil or any of those bad things you think about yourself. They didn't work out because of choices Robin made, well, that and he really wasn't your True Love," she said gently yet firmly.

Regina let Snow's words sink in. If she were honest with herself, she knew deep down that Robin was never her soul mate. I mean, he did have sex with Regina in her vault while his frozen supposed wife was on ice in the next room. And even though Regina encouraged him to leave with his family, she had to admit that it hurt her deeply that he had slept with her sister and gotten her pregnant so quickly after he left. Sure, he thought it was his thawed out wife returned from the dead, but still…

"And let me remind you, that Robin couldn't get you pregnant Regina. Hmmmm…" she mocked. "But the one time you slept with Emma, it was enough to break that curse you put on yourself. Because of true love, you are now going to have the baby you have always wanted."

Tears were now free falling from Regina's eyes. "I know, but if she dies because of loving me I won't be able to survive it." It was the first time in a very long time Snow actually saw the walls break and the vulnerably in Regina's remorseful eyes.

"Okay, I get that you're scared, but that shouldn't stop you from trying to live your life and get that happy ending you have always wanted."

"My happy ending shouldn't involve Henry losing his mother."

"If," Snow said firmly, "And that's a big IF something happened and Emma dies, then it won't be because of you loving her. In fact, with you in her corner I don't think there is an obstacle that you two cannot face and actually win. Do you not see how strong the two of you are when you're together?"

Regina was still shaking her head and Snow had to sigh. "You two are, and come on if…" she inhaled. "Now listen and don't get upset," she noted. "If Daniel was your True Love, things would have ended differently. In fact, he'd still be alive and there would have been no curse…am I right?"

"I suppose."

"And, then let's see if Robin was your so called soul mate he would have kissed you awake, not Emma. But most importantly, 'the curse' would have never happened. There wouldn't have been Henry, and well instead of you going to have this little miracle with Emma, we'd be all back in the Enchanted Forrest and you would be Emma's grandmother. Think about that, and think about how weird that would be."

Regina squeezed at her forehead. The headache that was sitting between her eyes was telling her that Snow was right, and she never wanted to admit that. "Fine, I get it. I get that it was meant to be, but I don't…don't you see I've hurt her?" Regina bowed her head with remorse and couldn't finish her thought process.

"Then just apologize to her, sheesh Regina it isn't that hard."

"And then what?"

"Well right now, it seems we missed Henry and the hot dogs, but you still have time to stand behind Emma this time in the archery contest. Because right now she thinks you're going to pick Robin as your champion."

Regina's eyebrows pinched in disbelief. "Why would she…"

Snow interrupted her. "Because, she has lost all faith in you and your true love," Snow sighed despairingly. "In fact she's trying to move on from you," Snow lied, just to see her reaction.

Regina paused as she absorbed that information. It didn't settle right in her heart, in fact it hit her really hard, but she wasn't going to show that to Snow. "Maybe," she frowned, her eyes downcast. "She should..."

Once again Snow interrupted. "Is that what you really want, Regina?"

"I won't force her to be with me," Regina defended lamely.

"Then don't. Just go ahead and be miserable. You know there are no guarantees in life, you just have to take that leap of faith," Snow replied harshly, yet plastered on a fake smile. "I've said my peace on the matter, I won't bring it up again, but just so you know, you will not keep this child away from Emma or me."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, my dear Regina, that's a promise." Snow glared at her to drive her point across. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an archery event to get to."

"Charming shoots?"

Snow snorted. "No, I'm betting on myself," she winked.

Regina watched Snow leave and her head was swimming with everything Snow had said. Her heart felt heavy and she was feeling very queasy. She blew out a huge breath trying to settle her stomach and was feeling quite grateful she actually missed watching Henry fill his mouth full of hot dogs.

Just then it was announced that the archery event would be starting on the south field. "What should I do?" she quietly asked quietly to the empty room. She already felt tired, and it wasn't even noon yet. Smoothing down her red dress, she took another breath and decided to just take a chance on what her heart had been telling her all along. "It's time that I get my happy ending."

Regina started the long walk to the archery event and on her way Henry actually came back to her and held out his arm. "Here," he offered.

She graciously accepted. "Thank you Henry. Did Emma put you up to this?"

Henry just shook her head. "No Mom, I just wanted to be here for you."

Tears sprung to Regina's eyes and she cleared her throat before she could speak. "Well thank you, my prince."

"You're welcome." He continued to escort his mother through a crowd of the townspeople who would look at her, and then their gazes would automatically drop to her stomach. She exhaled an annoyed breath at how fast gossip traveled in Storybrooke. She came to a clearing where she could see all of the contenders. Instantly her eyes searched out for Emma. She didn't see her, instead she noticed Robin. They hadn't talked in a long while and as soon as her saw her, he didn't waste a moment to come to her side.

"Hello Your Majesty," Robin greeted. He bowed his head and just like everyone else, his gaze lingered on her stomach.

"Robin," Regina acknowledged him curtly.

"I guess I should congratulate you," he said evenly, and then his voice hitched slightly. "I'm happy for you."

Hearing his voice crack made Regina's emotions suddenly spread all through her, and she had to suck in a huge breath to ward them away. "Thank you," her voice was breathy and he quickly recognized it.

"You okay?"

"Yes, Robin, I'm okay. So, is Zelena with you?"

"She is here, yes," he told her, and then motioned with his head to where she was standing with a newborn in her arms.

"How's the baby?"

"He's growing very fast," he beamed proudly.

Just then Emma's name was announced to the crowd. Regina's heart fluttered hard in her chest, and her face must have given her away because Robin smiled at her. "You should be there for her."

Regina closed her eyes to hide her tears. "It's complicated," she said roughly as she opened them back up to search out the blonde.

"It shouldn't be when its true love," he reminded with a playful wink.

She gave him her patented smirk. "Shouldn't you go and prepare?"

He winked again. "Nah, I got this in the bag," he boasted proudly.

"Well, my money is on…"

"Yes," he cut her off. "I know exactly who it is on." He nodded then bowed to her one last time before he walked away.

….

Emma and Merida both stood at the edge of the archery field preparing their bows. Emma felt a weird urge to look up and when she did, her heart crashed to the bottom of her stomach. It made her feel nauseous, yet her body thrummed with that burning ache she felt every time she saw Regina. "Shit," she fretted quietly to herself. "God, she's so beautiful," she swallowed tightly, and then her heart and its erratic beats flipped and began to break into tiny shreds as she watched Robin and Regina talking intimately. "Fuck," she now hissed. "I knew it."

Her name was announced and yet she couldn't take her eyes away from Regina. She couldn't help think how stunning the brunette looked even though she clearly was here to watch Robin. "Emma, you ready?" Merida questioned snapping the Savior out of her thoughts.

"As ready as I will ever be."

Merida gave her a reassuring, tender hug. "Hey now I trained you, you got this. So don't be nervous," she encouraged.

Emma drew back and nodded. "You know, yeah you're right I totally got this." She rolled her eyes at her absurdity.

Merida tapped her shoulder. "There's that Savior confidence."

Emma puffed her cheeks and it made a noise. "Just try not to kick my ass too bad."

"Never," Merida played. "Now good luck."

Regina watched as Merida pulled Emma in and hugged her, and jealousy filled her eyes and she clenched her teeth to remind herself that it was just a friendly hug. Besides, what right did she have to be jealous? Emma was not hers; she even pushed her away. _No wait, yes Emma, was hers; she was her true love after all, so yes I have every right to be jealous._

Stormy brown eyes narrowed in on the redhead and it took all of her willpower to not turn in her into a toad, but that immediately disappeared once her eyes locked onto Emma's green ones. She couldn't have averted her gaze even if she wanted to. True Love was indeed to the most prevailing magic in all of the lands, and the pull between her and Emma was the greatest power she had ever felt. She felt her face light up and she smiled softly at the Savior, hoping that her smile would transcend to Emma as if telling her she was her champion.

_Did she just smile at me? _Emma thought. She wanted to see if maybe Robin was behind her, but she couldn't remove her gaze from the gorgeous mayor in her red flowing dress if she wanted to… and she so didn't want to. _She doesn't even have to try to be that beautiful or to hold that sexy authoritativeness. God, I'm so whipped, and she doesn't even want me. But damn it, I'm her true love, not that stupid forest boy._ She puffed up her chest as she took on her pose to draw her arrow up. Her gaze still lingered on Regina, and her soft, alluring smile twisted up in a flirty grin as she actually pointed to the target as if reminding Emma where it was.

_Fuck is she flirting with me? This isn't happening is it?_ Emma finally averted her gaze away from her true love and tried like hell to settle her nerves and her irregular breathing as she narrowed in on the target at 100 yards away. She held her breath as she just couldn't keep her eyes focused on the small red circle. The only red she wanted to see was the red dress Regina was in and the ruby red lips she desperately wanted to taste again. The arrow slipped through her grasp and flew wickedly into the air, clearly missing her target by a few hundred feet.

The crowd erupted into a loud fit of laughter. "Great," Emma mumbled under her breath, but seeing the soft giggles that fell out of Regina's chest made her smile. _I'd miss a thousand more times if I could see her smile like that every second of every day._

She shrugged and playfully shook her head at the crowd and especially to Regina, and when she turned back to take aim at the target, she felt a warm body slide in behind her. Soft mounds pressed against her back as Merida's hand fell to her hip to steady her. "Take a deep breath and zone out the crowd, Emma," the redhead whispered into her ear. "See only the target."

Emma sucked in a breath and tried to just zero in on the small, red circle. "I know you see it, now make it larger. Aim small, miss small," she husked into the blonde's ear.

Emma's eyes took aim and she actually saw the image clearly, and in the next second the arrow snapped out of her fingers and smashed the red circle right dead in the center. The crowd again erupted but this time it was in a loud congratulatory cheer instead of laughter.

"You did it!" Merida cheered.

Emma was ecstatic, but when she turned to see Regina's reaction all she saw was a sad tearful gaze before a cloud of purple smoke took her away. "What the hell?" she exhaled in a confused, shaky breath. Her mystified reaction to why Regina looked at her like that right before she suddenly disappeared was short lived as Merida's strong arms surrounded her in a tight hug.

Snow was by her side as well. "Great job, honey," she hugged her. "Now it's my turn." She did well on both targets, which then knocked out Emma, who bowed out graciously. But then Robin knocked Snow out, putting Robin and Merida in the final round. Robin was no match for the Scottish Princess, and she won the archery title with ease.

But Emma missed it all because she was on her own mission… a more pressing event that only she was entering, and this time she was going to win.


	15. Chapter 15

_Well this story has come to a close. Thanks to everyone who read and took the time to comment/review. I have a one shot rolling around in my head, so look for that sometime in the near future. Hope you enjoy this last part._

**Part 15**

Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke and former Evil Queen of The Enchanted Forrest, also known as Misthaven, stood just on the edge of the same cliff where she had once taught Emma a very important magic lesson. She found herself smiling at the memory of that day when the Savior had superseded her expectations; she only wanted the Emma to retie the rope, not make a brand new fucking bridge. Tears sprang to her eyes as the happy memory engulfed her. "Fucking hormones," she groaned, wiping at the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah, they can be a bugger sometimes."

Regina felt the air rush from her lungs and her eyes went wide upon hearing that voice. She whipped her head around and leveled her trademark glare at the blonde. "So what do I owe the pleasure, dear?" she mocked, with a raised eyebrow.

Emma only strutted forward, confidence rolling off of her shoulders. "Eh, I wanted to see the view."

Regina's nostrils flared from the smell of bullshit that came from the Savior. "Yeah, sure you were." Her gaze followed the Sheriff until she was now by her side. "So, Miss Swan, where is your new friend?"

A smug smile broke out on Emma's face and she threw an eyebrow up at Regina. "Friend?" she toyed.

Regina gritted her teeth but kept her composure. "Oh you know… what's her name?"

Emma eyed the Queen for a moment, only to let her squirm. "Hmmm," she teased as she put a finger to her lips as if she were in serious thought.

"Oh spare me, Swan, you know who I am referring to. She had her hands all over you just moments before you showed up here."

Emma licked her bottom lip before she sucked it in so she didn't laugh. "My my my, Regina; are you jealous?"

Regina's glare hardened as she spun toward Emma and got right up into her face. "Yes I am jealous, alright?" She threw her hands up. "I mean, have you even seen yourself? My god, you're fucking beautiful!" Her eyes widened at her response, a response she was not at all prepared to say out loud, and she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from saying anything more.

But it was too late. Emma had heard what she said and her eyes sparkled a deeper green and her smile could have lit up the now darkened sky. "Did you just say that I am beautiful?"

Regina closed her eyes and grimaced, yet nodded her head slowly. "Did I?" she lamely covered.

Emma took pity on the Mayor and just shrugged. "Must have been the hormones, huh."

Regina pinched at her brow and out of the corner of her eye she noticed Emma looking across the area with a forlorn expression. It tugged at her heart, and she felt more tears slip from her eyes. "So," she cleared her throat and brushed her tears away. "How did the archery event go?"

Emma huffed quietly, then took a step forward and looked down off the cliff. "I don't know; I left before my mother even finished with her first shot."

"Why?" the brunette blurted. "I mean, why did you leave before the event was over?"

Emma sighed and then turned to face Regina head on. "You left and I was worried, okay?" she ground out. "And I thought…" She rubbed an irritated hand over her face. "You know what? Never mind. I'm just going to leave you alone."

"Why, so you can go see how your girl Merida did?" Regina snapped.

"My girl? Really?" Emma fumed. "And huh…interesting that you really do know her name."

"What is interesting is…" Regina was going to go all balls out yet again, but then she knew she would lose her, but hadn't she lost her already? Her face pained and more tears seemed to cloud up her brown eyes. "You know what, it doesn't matter," she deflated. "You should be happy, Emma, and Merida is a lovely girl."

Emma was stunned; she didn't know what to do or what to say to that as she just scratched at her ear. "What's going on here? Regina, are you okay?"

"I don't want to fight with you," Regina actually admitted. "It's not good for our baby."

Emma felt herself getting choked up at Regina calling their unborn child 'theirs.' "No," she awkwardly sniffed, her voice softening. "It's not."

Regina quickly picked up on the tone in her voice. "Emma," she began. "I …" she tried.

Emma just brushed her off. "It's okay, I get it. I just hoped when I saw you at the event that maybe you had a change of heart, but you don't. Yeah I know I'm an idiot for thinking that." Her voice cracked and she shrugged. "I better go." She gave her a watery, thin smile and then started to walk away.

Regina's chest felt as heavy as it ever had, causing the tears to fall even harder. "You were right," her voice hitched as she called after the Savior, which made Emma halt her retreating steps, but she had yet to turn back around. "I was there for you," she admitted hoarsely.

Emma slowly turned back around, her own tears now falling from her green eyes. "What?" she vaguely whispered, almost afraid to even ask.

"I was there to watch you win, and I wanted to be there, the one by your side when you did."

The blonde blinked, and then blinked again. "You did? I mean… why?"

Regina gathered a breath and walked toward her. "You know why, but you probably need me to say it." Her eyes glazed over with sorrow and sincerity.

Emma stood frozen and eyed Regina curiously. Her heart hammered away in her chest and that fucking burning ache was back tenfold. "Regina," she whispered, tears escaping her eyes. She swallowed as she watched the brunette get closer and closer to her.

Regina heaved a quiet, nervous breath. "What I'm saying is…" Her eyes closed and she sucked in another breath, and Emma picked up on her jittery state.

"Hey, you don't..."

Regina held up a hand and stopped her. "Please, let me get this out, it's not easy for me. So, what I'm trying to say is…which apparently I suck at… is..." she swallowed, as the tears in Emma's eyes weren't making it any easier on her. "I have everything I have ever wanted and that's all because of you. I know I don't deserve it, or deserve to be happy, or that villains get their happy endings..."

Emma interrupted her. "Regina, you're not a villain anymore…"

"Emma," Regina's voice grated, and she shot her the look that Emma knew meant she needed to be quiet.

She grimaced a smile at her. "Sorry."

Regina gathered herself closer to the Savior, and with a wave of her hand purple smoke cleared, and in her fingers rested a beautifully cut stone diamond ring. Emma gasped as she watched the Queen slowly get down on one knee in front of her, and more tears suddenly fell from her eyes. "I want my happy ending, Emma, and I want it with you. I want it all. So, will you, Emma Swan, White Knight and definitely my Savior….will you marry me?"

Emma let the tears fall as she looked at the woman she loves kneeling before her. It was almost like she was in a dream. "In all of my life I never would have imagined I would ever see you down on one knee," she sniffed with a smile.

Regina shifted her weight. "Yeah, it's a little damp down here," she teased, even though her eyes still held tears. "So, what'll it be Emma from Boston…is your happy ending with me?"

Emma's smile grew. "Yes! Yes," she cried, with an embarrassed grin as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I will marry you." Feeling the need to just hold her True Love in her arms, she didn't even bother with the ring the brunette held in her hand, she just pulled Regina up and wrapped her arms around her. "Well since you are my true love and all," she winked playfully and was grateful when Regina wiped the tears from her cheek. Emma tightened her hold on the Mayor. "I can kiss you…" she was going to ask, but Regina didn't let her finish because she kissed her.

They spent some time just kissing each other, and Regina's body started pressing harder against the Savior's the longer they kissed. Finally Emma drew back a little, breathing deeply. "Regina," she said huskily. "I need to go shower; I know I must smell."

Regina sighed and shook her head, "You know how I've been saying you are such a waste of potential," she replied earnestly, yet there was softness in her eyes.

"Excuse me...I don't…"

Regina pressed her mouth to Emma's to quiet her, then gripped her hands tightly. "Shhhh," she whispered against her lips, then in a wave of purple smoke they vanished from the cliffs, and in the next instant they found themselves naked in Regina's master suite shower.

Emma shook her head from the dizziness from the jump, and then grinned when she noticed where she was. "Yeah," she swallowed. "Okay, you're right; I am a waste of potential."

Regina just smiled against Emma's lips as she kissed her. "That's okay; I'll let you make it up to me."

"Oh really," Emma slowly rasped. "Even though I do like the sound of that." She went in to thoroughly kiss her when she noticed the small roundness of Regina's belly that hit against her own. She couldn't help it, she had to look down. "Oh my god," she blurted in surprise. "You're showing."

Regina inwardly flinched. She had always been proud about how her body looked, and now she just felt fat and unattractive, so she took a timid step back. Apparently Emma didn't notice because she was already on her knees, whispering soft kisses against her stomach. "You're so beautiful, Regina." She slid her hands up the brunette's thighs as she continued to kiss her tummy.

Regina now forgot about how she might look, because Emma's kisses were driving her mad and turning her ferociously on. She ran her hand through her wet, blonde locks and cleared her throat. "So, my Savior, while you're down there, do you mind?" Her eyebrow arched wickedly as she gazed down at the Savior on her knees, the water cascading down over her backside.

Emma slowly peered up at her and the brash wickedness on Regina's face didn't falter. "But of course, Your Highness, anything My Queen wants, she shall get." She went to finish her kisses on her stomach and then down her thigh when Regina pulled on her hair.

"My dear, I just have one question?"

"What's that?"

"You're not ovulating, are you?"

…..

_1 year later_

"Okay, my dear wife, you better not get hurt in the joust or I will have your head," Regina threatened playfully as she nipped at Emma's lips and then slapped her on the ass.

Emma yelped as she continued to get ready. "I don't even want to do this," she griped.

Regina's head was tilted to its side as she continued to stare at her wife's backside. "You know, your ass really looks good in that."

Emma rolled her eyes but her smile grew as she turned back to Regina and forcefully yanked her toward her, slipping her arms tightly around her wife. "So, I'm curious, uh last year when…" she stuttered. "Well, you know, when we weren't really talking…"

Regina grinned. "Yes dear, I noticed your ass then too."

"Yeah?" Emma's eyes lit up. "So did it turn you…"

"Somebody wants her mommies," Snow interrupted as she came into the tent holding the crying infant. As soon as the little girl saw her mothers, her cries stopped and turned to more shuddering breaths as she reached out for them.

The pudgy little girl instantly reached for Emma, yet she looked like a miniature Regina. She was her kid through and through, even now with the Queen's trademark glare she was giving her grandmother Snow. "I tried everything, but she just won't stop crying." But as soon as she was in Emma's arms, the whaling cries magically ceased.

Snow huffed and Regina laughed. "Maybe you were just holding her wrong," Regina tormented lightly, as she pulled her daughter out of her wife's arms so she could finish getting ready.

"You look great Emma, and I'm really digging the purple color on you this year instead of the blue."

Emma looked herself over in the mirror and she had to admit she did look good in Regina's colors. "Well, I am fighting for My Queen," she stated proudly and then turned back toward her wife and kissed her soundly on the lips. But little Emily wasn't having that as her little hand reached out and took hold of Emma's blonde locks and pulled on them hard. "Ow," the Savior hissed, as she untangled the little infant's fingers from her hair.

"What have I told you, sweetie," Regina cooed at her daughter, making a face. "I'm the only one allowed to pull on your mother's hair," she teased with a wink, which made Snow groan loudly and roll her eyes.

"Well, I just wanted to wish you luck, Emma." Snow hugged her daughter and went to see if Emily wanted to come back to her, but she just hid her head inside of Regina's neck.

Snow tried not to let it bother her as she just ran a hand over her dark short hair. "I'll see you out there," she said to Regina.

"Yes, I am just going to help Emma onto the horse and then I'll be right out." She wanted to hand Emily over to her grandmother, but she was such a mommy's girl that Regina knew it would be a struggle.

"Well be careful," she said to Regina, and then turned back to her daughter. "And you, Emma, you be extra careful."

"I will."

Once Snow had left the tent, Regina pulled her wife in for another long kiss. "I'm serious; don't harm a hair on that pretty head of yours."

"I promise, and I can't decide if I like that purple dress better on you right now or that red one you wore last year with all the cleavage."

"Oh, you were paying attention," Regina played coyly.

"Um, you saw that first shot of mine after you smiled at me."

"How could I not? But this year if that redhead so much as looks at you the wrong way, she will be croaking in the nearest pond before sunset," she teased, narrowing a warning look at her wife.

"You know better," Emma said kissing her lips one last time before planting on top of Emily's head. "Remember, I'm your True Love."

Regina escorted her wife from the tent with their daughter in her arms. Henry brought Emma's horse over to them. "Ma, you look great, and your horse is all warmed up for you," he said in a gravelly voice.

Regina slid Emily into Henry's arms so she could freely help her wife onto the white stead. As she mounted the horse, Regina held a helmet up for her. "Go kick some ass, and remember this year if you think for one moment you might get hurt, use your magic."

Emma softly snorted and then leaned down so only Regina could hear as she whispered. "How do you think I won last year?"

Regina's red lips split into a wide grin. "Oh yes, I did teach you well."

"Yes you did." Emma kissed Regina's lips one last time before she slipped the helmet on. "Now go be the ever doting wife and get your ass up there and cheer me on."

Regina playfully glared. "Oh didn't you hear? I have my money on…"

"You wouldn't dare," Emma huffed, flipping the facemask back up.

"Wouldn't I?" Regina tsked with regal shoulder shrug.

"But you're my wife and my True Love," Emma reminded her with a worried expression.

"What…" Regina taunted. "Huh, now that's funny….I could have sworn it was CPR." She pulled Emily back into her arms and began talking to her. "Isn't that right sweetie? It was just CPR," she mimicked in a baby voice.

Emma flipped the face guard down and spurred her horse on, but yelled back. "It was NOT CPR!"

Regina just chuckled and waved her hand in a very princess like manner. "Oh babycakes," she yelled. "Don't forget, I signed you up for the hot dog eating contest."

~FIN~


End file.
